The Wizarding Worlds Most Eligible Bachelors
by damonsnewlove
Summary: When Hermione is asked to write an a piece for the Daily Prophet on the most eligible bachelors of the wizarding world, she gets more than she bargined for with a little help form Ginny. Can she trust herself to see what is real and right in front of her?
1. The Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz!**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Hermione sat on the sofa in the coffee shop in Diagon Alley where she had agreed to meet Ginny for their weekly get together. She loved the smell of this place. It smelled like her two favorite smells, old books and of course coffee.

She looked up to see Ginny coming in toting Lily with her. Gin usually brought Lily with her because she was still nursing but left the boys James and Albus with Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sat down beside Hermione and Hermione took Lily from her as the baby reached out to her.

"So Gin how was your week?" Hermione asked, watching Lily chew on her fingers.

"Well let's see. James and Albus went off to Hogwarts, so mom is free of them for a while. I may start leaving Lily with her just so she doesn't miss the boys so much." Ginny began.

"Oh that's right it is September isn't it? And wait, I thought you brought her because she was still nursing?" Hermione was confused.

"Well see that's the thing, I have to wean her because I'm pregnant again!" Ginny said still in shock.

"What?" Hermione was shocked and a little jealous. She really hated being childless, while all her friends had children.

"Yep Harry and I found out yesterday. I haven't been feeling well and Harry drug me to the doctor to find out why. Well I haven't had my monthly yet since Lily was born. And well… I'm about four months along." Ginny watched the color in Hermione's face drain.

"Ginny Lily is only six months old!" Hermione said in shock.

"I know. Harry just couldn't wait a little while longer. He drives me crazy sometimes. I think it's all he thinks about." Ginny laughed.

"Gin he's a guy of course it's all he thinks about." Hermione laughed with her.

"So enough about me. Have you met with Luna yet about the article?" Ginny asked.

"No I am meeting Miss Editor in chief today about it and she's going to give me the list."

Lily started to cry and Ginny took her from Hermione and brought out a bottle to feed her, which Lily hated at first, but decided she was hungry and took.

"So you don't know who's on the list?" Ginny looked up from Lily.

"Nope all I know is there are five men."

"You should have a fling with all of them!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Gin you want me to sleep with five different men in a span of a month? Are you crazy?" Hermione looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Why not Mione? Oh come on! Let me live vicariously through you. I've only been with Harry and I would love the chance to be in your shoes sometimes. I mean I love Harry and our life and the kids, but sometimes I want to be able to just pick up and do whatever I want whenever I want and not have to worry about a babysitter and kids and even Harry." Ginny sighed.

"Oh Gin it's not all its cut out to be. I am lonely most of the time. I live alone in a one bedroom flat with my cat as my only company. Sleeping around just isn't my thing you know that. I want what you have, a husband who loves you, kids who call you mommy, and someone to grow old with." Hermione found this whole conversation humorous. If she was in Ginny's shoes would she wish to be single again too?

"Hermione I had no idea you felt that way and wanted those things." Ginny touched her arm after putting away Lily's bottle and sitting her on the floor with some toys.

"Well I'll probably never get it at the rate I'm going." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione you need to move on. It's been five years since my prat of a brother did those things to you. Why do you do you still let it get to you?"

"Because I loved him and I thought he was the one Ginny. I thought I was going to get my chance to be loved by one guy and have a Quidditch team of little red headed babies. He said that was what he wanted too and then he betrayed me. I wasted three years of my life waiting for something that never happen. All because he couldn't keep it in his pants while he was away on a conference." Hermione felt fresh tears on her cheeks and felt stupid. It had been five years and it still made her cry to think about that day.

"Look what he did was stupid and foolish but you have to forgive him and her for that matter." Ginny tried to console her friend.

"I know Gin but now she is living my life. She is married to him. She has his red headed babies. She's a Weasley and I'm not!" Hermione said a little too loudly.

"I really never expected it from him. I agree it was a really jerky thing to do but it was five years ago Mione. You haven't been with anyone since. Maybe it's time to move on and maybe a few meaningless flings is just what you need." Ginny tried to reassure her.

Hermione sighed. Ginny was right she did need to move on and find someone new. She hadn't been with anyone since that day. But could she do it? Sleep with five guys? When she had only been with two guys her whole life? Ron had of course been her first and they had both only been sixteen at the time; it had been Ron's sixteenth birthday to exact. Then there was Fred. She and Fred had been together three years before he cheated and ruined her life. Why couldn't she move on?

"I guess you're right Gin it is time to move on but I still don't know if I can sleep with all of them. Some of them maybe your brothers. Aren't Bill and Percy still single?" Hermione finally asked, breaking the silence.

"So, what a better way to get back at him then to sleep with Bill!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I notice you didn't say Percy." Hermione laughed.

"Well you know…" Ginny didn't finish.

"Well I have to go meet Ms. Editor in chief now, so I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up before I go." Hermione announced as she headed for the bathroom.

"Well Miss Lily, auntie Hermione doesn't know what she wants so let's help her along." Ginny said as pulled a vile of amber colored liquid from her purse and poured it into Hermione's remaining coffee.

A few minutes later Hermione came back from the bathroom and down the rest of her coffee before hugging Ginny goodbye and kissing Lily.

Ginny watched Hermione leave and smiled to herself. "You won't be able to resist their charms Hermione."

Hermione sat in the editors in chief's office at the Daily Prophet waiting for her very first assignment. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be working for the Daily Prophet. It was just a bit of freelance for extra money but still it wasn't something she had seen herself doing a few years ago.

Luna, along with her assistant, walked in and sat at the desk in front of Hermione. Luna was a petite blond woman and looked very unusual with a big pregnant belly causing Hermione to smile. They had been good friends for years, ever since school, that been the reason Hermione had agreed to do some stories for her.

"Hermione how are you? You look good." Luna asked.

"I'm great. How's George?" Hermione asked.

Luna had shocked the whole wizarding world two years when she and George Weasley had married after only dating for three weeks. Nine months later they all knew the reason because George and Luna had welcomed their first son Finn. Now she was expecting another son in just five weeks.

"Amazing but I don't think he shares my fears of Nargles smothering the babies." Luna said.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So on to the assignment Hermione. As you know I need you to interview all the wizards up for our most Eligible Bachelor issue." Luna handed her the list with five names on it.

Hermione stared down at the list in her hand and snickered. She had to be kidding. These men were …

"The deal is you have to spend one week with all of them, getting to know every aspect of their lives. Once the week is over you will have two days break to write the story. Since I will be going on maternity leave in the next few weeks if you have any questions you can contact Hannah here. She will be in charge during my absence."

Luna was all business when it came to the paper and Hermione was surprised at the way she talked about the paper and the assignment. When it came to the paper she was not Loony Luna but a savvy business woman with a good head on her shoulders.

"When do I start?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow morning you will meet the first gentleman on the list at the bank where he works. He knows you are coming and will be waiting for you." Hannah said.

"Okay, I'll look forward to it." Hermione got up to leave staring at the names on the list. Most of them she knew only briefly from school and some of them she never expected to be on a list of eligible bachelors.

At home she looked over the list again as she ate dinner and sighed. She was not looking forward to spending a week with some of these men.

She laughed as she looked over the list and noticed some of them names and the basic information about them. Was Luna really serious about this? She would not wish this assignment on her worst nightmare. A night mare, yes that's what these next six weeks would be,Hermione decided.

As Hermione got read for bed that night she thought about the weeks ahead. She thought about Ginny's words and what she had said about sleeping with all five men. Could she actually do something like that? It was so not like her to even consider something like this. She had been with no one since Fred. It had taken her almost a year to sleep with him and they were in a relationship.

"Oh Hermione why are you even considering this?" she asked herself out loud.

Crookshanks gave her a funny look as he curled up in the bed next to her.

Hermione drifted off to sleep thinking of the next day and her first bachelor.


	2. The Curse Breaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 1: The Curse Breaker**

Hermione awoke the next morning to Crookshank's rough tongue on her face. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he meowed at her innocently. Hermione stifled a laugh as he looked at her with those big yellow eyes and bounced off the bed. No doubt ready to be fed.

"I never have to worry about an alarm clock with you around do I?" She asked the cat. It never failed. He would wake her every morning at seven-thirty sharp wanting to be fed.

Crookshanks let out a meow and looked back to see if she was following him.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming don't get all hyper." She laughed at him as she did every morning. He was getting old and really set in his ways and she worried about leaving him at Ginny's while she was on this assignment. Thank the gods Albus and James were away at Hogwarts. All their constant arguing and trouble would drive poor, old Crookshanks crazy for sure.

Hermione fed the big orange fluff ball, as Harry called him, and went about her daily routine.

An hour and a half later, after dropping off Crookshanks at Ginny and Harry's she was standing at the information desk at Gringotts asking after her first bachelor.

"May I help you miss?" the goblin behind the desk asked her.

"Yes I'm here to see Mr. Weasley." Hermione told her.

"And who may I say you are, miss?" She said back in her most sophisticated voice.

Hermione tried not to laugh at the female goblin. Her voice sounded so fake like she was trying to impress someone.

"Hermione Granger from the Daily Prophet." Wow that sounded so weird, Hermione thought as the words came out of her mouth.

"Mr. Weasley?" the goblin buzzed his office to make sure he was in and to announce Hermione properly.

"Tessa how many times have I told you please call me Bill?" Hermione heard his voice through the speaker.

"Yes, Bill Hermione Granger is here to see you." Tessa said as she punched the button again.

"Oh good I've been expecting her send her in please." Bill's voice came from the box again.

"Yes, sir." Tessa said. Then she turned back to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley's office is down the hall on the left, fourth door on the right." She pointed towards the hall.

Hermione walked towards the direction Tessa had said and laughed to herself for the second time that day. If she didn't know better she'd say that Tessa had a little crush on Mr. Weasley.

Hermione reached the office in which Tessa had told her belong to Bill and knocked softly on the door. She heard him say come in and she walked through the door.

Hermione was always taken by how handsome Bill Weasley was. His scar seemed more pronounced as he grew older. He was even better looking than the last time she had seen him five years ago. (She hated the fact that the only Weasley she kept in touch with these days was Ginny.)

He still had the long red Weasley hair that was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it from his face and he still had the fang earring. (Hermione made a note to ask him about that.) He had piercing green eyes Hermione had never noticed before.

He looked so ruggedly handsome sitting behind the desk watching her come into the office. He had his feet propped up on the desk with his hands laced behind his head. She had no doubts he was taking her in as she was him.

_I would so love to know his thoughts on me, _she said to herself.

"Well are you going to come in or just stand there at the door gawking at me all day?" Bill broke the silence.

Hermione walked into the office purposely leaving the door open. Her thought were suddenly on what Ginny had said about sleeping with all of them and she didn't trust herself alone with Bill right now.

"So where do we start?" Bill asked.

"Well you can just go about your daily routine fro now and I'll shadow you and take notes. Then later we can talk about your life and get to the actual interview part." Hermione said sitting down on the couch in his office.

"Ok well I have a staff meeting in ten minutes so let's go." Bill rose from his chair and motioned for her to follow him.

The staff meeting was taking forever. It just seemed to drag on to Hermione and she was so bored she had to try to hide a yawn several times. As the meeting came to a close, she realized she had zoned out when she heard a usually laid back Bill yelling extremely loudly.

"Are you kidding me? I can't do that!"

"Bill there's no one else qualified to go on this mission. You don't have a choice." a balding wizard said to him.

"What about Hermione? It's in the contract she has to be with me at all times. She's not "qualified" to go on a mission as dangerous as this one." Bill stressed the word qualified.

"What happens if she is not with you? It can't be that bad. Can it?" the wizard seemed annoyed with Bill's sudden attitude.

"Well you see it's in the contract that if Bill and I are not together the whole week that we will be bound together magically." Hermione spoke up.

"Meaning what exactly?" the wizard asked.

"We will be tied together by an invisible string and not be able to go two feet from each other the rest of the time." Hermione told him in her most authorative tone she could muster. To be honest the balding wizard scared her a little.

"She'll have to go with you Bill there is just simply no one else and this is important."

Bill rolled his eyes to show his annoyance at the other wizard. He hated that he had to take her on this dangerous mission. The chivalrous side of him would want to protect her all the time even though he knew Hermione Granger was more than capable to take care of herself.

Hermione followed close behind Bill as he stormed out of the conference room without another word. Hermione had never seen Bill Weasley angry and never wanted him to be angry at her. She understood his concern event though she thought it was stupid and not necessary.

When they were inside the office Bill slammed the door without touching it and slumped down on the couch. He sighed as he put his head in his hands and Hermione could have sworn she heard a sob escape his throat.

_Oh sweet Merlin, _she thought to herself, _is he crying? What should I do? Wait why is he crying? Was he that upset over taking her on this mission?_

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. She reached out to touch his hair to try and soothe him somehow. This reaction and sudden turn of emotions scared her. She had taken Bill for being the macho, guys don't cry time. He was definitely crying openly now.

"Bill tell me what's wrong?" Hermione questioned as a friend and not the reporter.

"I guess I should tell you. It's something you should know for the article anyway." Bill looked up, not at all embarrassed at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I took her on a mission as dangerous as this one. She begging Nat to send her with me. She wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. We were newly engaged and we were going to tell our families when we came back from the mission." Bill paused, getting up from the couch and pacing he continued.

"All was going well there was only one day left of the mission. So far on the mission she had proven to be a very proficient and powerful asset. She held her own in all the fights we encountered. She was an amazing witch and I loved her so much." Bill said with a sobbed that escaped his throat.

He sat back down on the couch beside Hermione who had not moved since Bill began talking. She looked at him as if to tell him she was listening afraid to speak.

"We were in this pyramid that we hadn't been in before to decode the last cryptic message and get what we were after. Fleur was behind me. We had our wands drawn because we were unsure of our surroundings and didn't know what we would find around the shadows. I thought she was behind me and I turned around to tell her I saw what we were looking for but she wasn't there." He paused again briefly and choked back a sigh.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "Bill its ok you don't have to continue."

"No I do. I want to you know what happen in case I get a little to overprotective you'll know why." Bill got up again and went to the window.

Looking out the window he spoke again. I heard her yelling my name in that French accent I loved so much. You see she had gotten separated from me when I turned a corner and couldn't see where I ad gone. I tried to back track for her when I heard her scream. I raced towards the scream as fast as I could but I was too late. There was a strange man standing over her body. He looked up at me and pointed his wand and I reacted on instinct and pointed my wand at him and yelled the killing curse at him." Bill turned to look at her again and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I was too late though she was dead. I found out later at the funeral by her sister that she was pregnant and didn't tell me because she knew it would disqualify her from the mission."

Hermione was unsure what to say as she looked at Bill. She had no idea that Bill had actually been there when Fleur was killed. At her funeral Bill had been so distraught she had not had the chance to speak to him. And no one was giving any details on what had happen.

"That is why I'm still single. I made a promise to myself I would never love anyone like that again and risk losing them." Bill said as Hermione got up to hug him.

"Bill I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"That's exactly what she said!" Bill began to sob again. He had never opened up those feeling and emotions to anyone else, but he felt this draw to Hermione. It was hard to explain. He barely knew her and here he was crying in front of, which was not something he did. He kept crying for moment when he was alone but he hadn't even done that in almost a year. He had never told another living soul what had happen that day. It felt good to tell Hermione.

The rest of the day went by uneventful after Bill's outburst and soon it was time to leave for the day. Hermione was relived to be leaving this bank. So hoped the mission would at least be more fun then watching Bill do paperwork at the bank all day.

"Hermione do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron fro dinner? I don't have much to eat at the house. Mom was going to stalk the icebox tomorrow. Guess that will have to wait till we get back uh?" Bill led her out the door and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

At the Leaky Cauldron they found a table and ordered drinks and dinner. Hermione was a little afraid to drink because she knew what a light weight she was when it came to alcohol. She remembered something her father had told her about drinking alone so why not what would a few drinks do? After the emotionally draining morning she was sure the both needed a few drinks, among other things.

_Hermione stop that! You are not going to sleep with all these guys! Forget what Ginny said. Get it out of your mind Hermione Granger.!_

"Hermione slow down on the drinks or I'll have to carry you back to my flat." Bill warned.

Hermione realized them when she was lost in her though about shagging Bill Weasley she had downed two fire whiskeys. She was already feeling a little giddy.

"So do you want to ask questions now? Since when we are on the mission there won't be much time for it." Bill asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, getting out her quill and notepad that had been a gift from Harry when he had heard about the assignment.

"Ok we'll start with the basics. What's your favorite colour?" she started.

"Red." Bill answered.

"Food?"

"Lasagna."

"Book?"

"I always looked to read Hogwarts, a History. I've read it so many times I lost count." Bill confessed.

"Wow, me too! I learn something new every time I read it." Hermione said, wondering what else they had in common. Red was also her favorite colour too nad now th book thing!

"Always something you missed the last time you read it." Bill agreed.

"So can you cook?" she asked.

"As a matter of a fact I am an amazing cook. I can even do it with no magic. I think its more fun the muggle way."

They continued to talk forgetting the time as the quill took notes for her and wrote down everything that was said. Hermione had to confess if the other men were half as fun and interesting as Bill this was going to be an enjoyable six weeks.

"Oh wow Hermione we should go its almost eleven o'clock." Bill noticed looking at the clock above the bar.

Hermione and Bill stood up to go and Hermione stumbled as she did. Bill reached out and grabbed her around he waist to steady her before she fell flat on her face.

Hermione felt the jolt of electricity shot through her body when Bill touch her. She knew she was a little drunk but she was excited by his touch. She wondered if it was just the alcohol speaking or was she really attracted to Bill Weasley?

**A/N: sorry for the little cliffy but this chapter was really sad and emotionally draining to write so I decided to leave it here. Please let me know any ideas you have for the mission. Leave them here or pm me. I have never written a mission before. I will get you credit if I use your ideas. Thanks read and review.**


	3. The Mission

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz. HP or the song I am about to use, but I love this song. Look it up on you .**_

_**A/N: ok bear with me this is my first time writing something like this. My stories are usually romance and smut and that's all, but this chapter will be fun and not easy for me to write but home you like it. I want to thank a friend on another sight for some of the ideas in this chapter. Thanks Krissy!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Mission**_

_Bill stood in the doorway and watched Hermione sleeping peacefully. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she took small even breaths. He could see the curve of her back where her shirt had risen to the middle of her back. The thought of how much he wanted to touch the exposed skin scared him. She was so beautiful when she slept. She looked so angelic. He wanted to touch her curly hair that fell over the pillow, just to see how it felt in his fingers._

_All his life he had waited for a woman like her. A woman who shared his interests and one he had more in common with than a great shag. He was through with those women who were only good for one thing. It was time for Bill to settle down. He knew it but he had just not found the right person till now. He wondered if she would ever feel the same way about him._

_The fact that he was standing here at five o'clock in the morning watching her sleep when all he wanted to do was crawl in next to her and snuggle up was not what scare him the most though. It was the way he was beginning to feel about this woman he really barely knew. She was his brother's ex fiancée and she was off limits to him._

_Bill was falling in love with a woman he had only really known less than twenty four hours and he had six days left to go. _

_Wait Bill did you just say falling in love? What if she doesn't feel the same? Oh I've got to stop watching her._

Bill tore himself away from watch Hermione and decide to go for his morning run before she woke up. It would be a good way to clear his brain this morning.

After returning from his run and showering Bill went to the kitchen to start breakfast, they had a long day of preparations ahead of them.

At seven-thirty right on the dot by the clock beside the bed, Hermione awoke even though Crookshanks wasn't there to wake her. She stretched in the bed, grabbing the rails in the headboard as she did. When her hands wrapped around the headboard she thought of the dream she had had around five o'clock this morning.

She had been lying here in this bed and Bill had come up behind her and lay beside her. It had started out innocent enough. He snuggled up but soon began to kiss her neck and run his hand up her bare thigh.

She had let out a giggle very unlike her as he did this, which made him smile into her neck. She had then rolled over on her side and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey you're awake sleepy head." Bill said from the doorway.

Hermione was distracted for a minute by the way Bill looked. He stood in the doorway in just a pair of what looked like pajama bottoms. His hair still slightly wet from a shower and loose down his back. Hermione could see all the muscles in his chest. She had to snap herself out of it to answer his question.

"Yeah how long have you been up?" Hermione asked stretching one last time and trying to clear her head before rising from the bed.

"Since five. I'm an early riser, always have been." Bill said. "Well come to the kitchen I made pancakes."

Bill led her to the small kitchen she had not noticed late last night when they came in. In the there was a small table with just two chairs. All the appliances lined up on one wall and there was a small counter space in between the icebox and the stove. She noticed how clean the kitchen was. Not only had Bill made breakfast he had cleaned up after himself too. Oh could this man get anymore perfect?

After breakfast and a quick clean up they settled on the living room sofa with a manila envelope.

Hermione took the envelope as Bill handed it to her and began to read it silently. Taken in all the information about the mission she could.

"Bill you've got to be kidding me. All these things really exist?" Hermione asked when she found out what exactly they were looking for.

"Yeah the do. What did you think they were?" Bill was curious.

"When in the muggle world there are know as well sort of a legend no one is really sure what actually happen. I mean I know King Arthur was an actual person and all but Merlin and Excalibur and all. Wow! But the stories I've read are very romantic. They're about a king and a sword and a beautiful queen and a knight who betrays him in the end." Hermione said in shock.

"Really? Nope it's all real I'm afraid." Bill smiled at her shock. She looked like a little kid for a minute how had just discovered her biggest dream had come true.

"So you mean to tell me it's all true? King Arthur? Knights of the Round Table? Guinevere and Lancelot? Merlin? Excalibur, all of it really happen?" Hermione said almost squealing with excitement.

"And we have to find Excalibur? **The Excalibur **that has been stolen from a museum in a wizarding community where Merlin himself grow up?" she spoke again before Bill could answer her first set of questions.

"Yes Hermione that is what we are on a mission to retrieve. I didn't know it would excite you this much." Bill smiled at her. Her excitement was very contagious.

Hermione found herself leaning into Bill's chest as she read about the mission and noticed there first clue. It was a clue to where they would start the mission.

"There's a riddle to where we start." Hermione said to Bill finally looking up into his eyes, and realizing his arm was around her.

"What is it?" Bill asked her. He already knew but wanted to her it from her.

He loved how excited she was about this whole thing. He wondered if she would continue on to be a curse breaker after this whole thing was over. It was something that got in your blood and you had to do it. The rush of it all was very addictive.

"You will travel far and near to find what you seek

In the second turn you will find the first thing to see

So the lines of this you will speak

Remember you belong to me." Hermione read aloud.

"What does it mean?" She asked, turning to look up at Bill again.

"We have to figure it out before tomorrow." Bill said.

"Ok let's see." Hermione read it again to herself.

"Ok You Belong to Me is a song. It was my parent's song. They used to sing it to each other and dance to it when I was little." Hermione thought out loud.

"Good you're on the right track." Bill had already figured it this morning before she woke up.

"Let's see it goes." she started to hum to herself. When she got to the second verse she sang out loud. "See the marketplace in old Niger, send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me."

Bill waited for her to figure it out. She was catching on faster than anyone he had ever known. She was meant to do this job.

"So we go to the market place in Niger and find a portkey in the photograph and souvenirs shop." Hermione said.

"But it won't be that easy will it?" She asked Bill.

"No probably not. There will be obstacles along the way not doubt." Bill laughed at her excitement.

"Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me." Hermione repeated. "It means something too doesn't it?"

"Yes I'm sure it does. And my guess is the dreams won't be pleasant ones." Bill said.

They spent the rest of the day preparing for the mission. Bill taught Hermione other thing he knew she would need to know. He made sure she knew how to do certain spells he was positive they would use doing the mission.

The next morning when Hermione was woken up by Bill, she realized it was still dark outside. She dressed in the dark clothing Bill had told her to wear last night and met Bill in the kitchen.

After a quick and quiet breakfast they made there way to the Ministry of Magic where they would start there three day journey.

"Ok Bill this portkey is a clue to your next destination. Once you get there, you open the envelope attached to it." The bald man form the bank told them as he handed Bill the portkey.

"You have five minutes to take the portkey to the spot outside before it will activate." he spoke again.

Bill and Hermione took the strange looking woman statue to the spot and grabbed on still no saying a word to each other. Hermione remembered Bill had told her that they would have to work as one and be able to know what the other was thinking. She wondered for the first time if she was ready for this when the portkey activated and they were standing in an alley next to the marketplace in Niger.

Bill opened the envelope and read it out loud speaking for the first time in hours. "The Yoruban goddess (Orisha) Oya is the **patroness** to strong women everywhere. Being the Orisha of whirlwinds, the marketplace, **graveyards** and the Niger River, Oya personifies strength and the **ability to clear all obstacles in her path. **Oya's independence and tenacity to speak her mind served her as she fought side by side with her husband Chango.She is the protector of women in the Marketplace and is renowned for her beauty. Tornadoes, the Machete, black horsetail fly-whisk, eggplants and **the number 9 **are all sacred to her.Beautiful Oya, your strength honors and humbles me.I ask you to fill me with your courage,so I may clear away what blocks my path.Help me to know my mind and speak it without **fear**.Protect me in my battle to know **my true self. **"

"What does it mean?" Hermione was confused.

Bill reread it to himself noticing that certain words were in bold this time.

"Ok there are certain words in both so they must be clues. We have patroness, so my guess is we will have to use our patronus at some point. The graveyards and the ability to clear obstacles in her path. The number nine fear and my true self confuse me though." Bill thought out loud.

"Ok so we will use our patronus in the graveyard to clear obstacles in our path until we get to a grave site with all nines in it. There we will find our true self?" Hermione guessed.

"Good figuring. I like the way your mind works but if we are going to have to use magic in a public place like a graveyard we best wait till it gets dark." Bill reasoned.

"I was afraid you would say that." Hermione shivered. The thought of the graveyard at night scared the hell out of her.

As night fell Hermione and Bill approached the graveyard nearest the market place. Hermione could feel her body shaking as Bill pushed open the Iron Gate and she followed him in.

"Lumos." They both said at the same time with there wands out and ready in front of them.

Bill could tell Hermione was scared to death of the graveyard. He wanted to laugh but didn't. Instead he remembered how he had felt when his partner had laughed at him on his first graveyard visit.

He made sure she was walking in front of him and kept a close eye on her. He wasn't going to take any chances of her being behind him and getting taken the way Fleur had.

Hermione walked past the rows and rows of grave keeping an eye out to see if any of them had all nines on them. She could feel Bill's eyes on her and hated the way he was watching her and not paying attention to anything else. It was like he was afraid if he took his eyes off here she would disappear.

Then Hermione something that looked like dogs in the distance. They were approaching fast. As they got closer she realized they were not dogs at all but a pack of werewolves. There was five of them and they meant business by their snarls and growls like they were protecting something.

"Bill we have a problem." Hermione said as the werewolves surrounded them.

"I noticed." Bill said as he and Hermione were now back to back.

"Riddikulus!" Bill shouted from behind Hermione causing the werewolves to turn into small meowing calico kittens.

Hermione turned to look at Bill. "How did you know it was a boggart?"

"I didn't, I took the chance. The werewolves is my biggest fear ever since I was bitten by Greyback. So we need to be on the look out for yours." Bill said as they kept walking.

Hermione was again watching the graves when she spotted it. The grave with the nines on it. It was a few yards away but had only one problem. It was surrounded by dementors.

"Ok are you ready Hermione on the count of three. One, two, three."

"Expecto Patronum," they shouted shooting their patronus into the air. Soon the wolf and the otter had gotten read of the dementors and Hermione kneeled to read the grave.

"Robert William Harper, born 9September1909, died 9September1999. Hard uranium mine worker, father and husband. We will miss you."

"So what do we have?" Bill paced. "A birthday, a death date, a name, and uranium mine worker."

"Bill my dad's name is Robert. Do you think there is significance there?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure but I would say I next destination is the uranium mine." Bill said.

Once the made it to the old abandon uranium mine Hermione was completely exhausted. How did Bill do this on a regular basis?

Bill followed Hermione through the mine trying to keep an eye out for any thing out of the ordinary.

Hermione stopped suddenly causing Bill to run into her almost knocking her down.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Bill asked.

Hermione looked down and Bill followed her eyes to what looked like a bottomless pit. They could see the other side but there was no way to get across and it was to far to jump.

"There has to be a way across Bill or else they couldn't get ti in here." Hermione said.

Bill looked at their surroundings for anything they could use. All he could see were rocks everywhere. He walked down a little ways away from Hermione looking at the ground for any evidence of other people. As he came back towards Hermione empty handed he heard her yell.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

Bill took off in a run hoping to get to her fast enough before something went wrong. When he reached her she was surrounded by four what appeared to be death eaters. Bill thought as he ran, ok they could be death eaters but all those seemed to be in short supply these days. Almost all of them had been rounded up by the ministry and were in Azkaban. It had to be a boggart.

"Hermione they're not real." Bill said as he reached her side.

"Riddikulus!" Hermione shouted and watched them disappear.

"Bill is that a carpet?" Hermione asked spotting the piece of dark blue that was reflecting from the light of his wand.

She walked towards it and picked it up. It was a carpet a dark blue carpet big enough for two.

She cast the flying spell on it and she and Bill got on it as it hovered above the ground. They soared over the pit landing on the other side safely.

They began walking again and soon came across the sword, "You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione said looking straight ahead.

"What it's in the stone?" Bill asked noticing this.

"No DRAGONS!" Hermione said.

Bill noticed the dragons as she pointed them out. There was two of them. Two very large, Hungarian Horntails staring down at them. Bill racked his brain to remember all those spells Charlie had taught him to use against dragons and none came to mind. All that was on his mind was fear and admiration for his younger brother.

Hermione looked at Bill's fear stricken face and realized she was on her own with the dragons. Bill looked like he was frozen in his tracks almost as if someone had preformed a body binding curse on him.

"Ok Bill you have to snap out of this. We are going to have to work together with this one. I can't think of a single bloody spell for these dragons that won't hurt them and Charlie would use the killing curse on us if we did that." Hermione said slapping Bill to get his attention.

"Yeah we have to think." Bill said looking at her instead of the dragons.

"Ok I'm thinking Triwizard tournament. What spells did they use there?"

"Well Harry summoned his broom but that won't help us here." Bill tried to remember.

"Ok Viktor used the Conjunctivitus spell on his and Cedric turned his into a dog." Hermione thought out loud.

"Ok conjunctivitus curse it is." Bill said.

Hermione cast the spell on the dragons as Bill grabbed a hold of the of the sword and gave it a good strong pull. But it wouldn't budge from the stone.

"This is so damn crazy! Why can't I get this sword out of the stone?" Bill cursed.

"Because your not meant to." Bill heard a male voice behind him.

He turned around slowly to see what look like Merlin himself standing behind him. Bill stared in shock.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Will only the most powerful wizard or witch in this case can do it." he explained.

Hermione stepped up to the stone and placed both her hands on the stone. She looked back at Bill and then at Merlin.

"Wait!" Merlin said causing her to jump.

"You have too make sure both of you have a hold of the sword because it will portkey you out of here once it is pulled from the stone. Oh and one more thing, Hermione you are not the witch the sword is meant for it is meant for your daughter." And with that he vanished.

Hermione and Bill grasped the sword together and port keyed out!!

**Ok there it is and I know it sucks, but it is my first try at this type of story. The other bachelors will have more light hearted storylines but they will be fun too. Will leave me some reviews. Up next Bill and Hermione SMUT!!**


	4. The Hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter4: The Hotel**

The sword took the back to the bank and into Bill's office. Bill and Hermione rushed to the boss's office to deposit the sword. As they walked to the other office Hermione thought about how keyed up she was. It had been a long and exciting three days, three days of none stop, very little sleep, jam packed action. She needed to do something to reduce the high and make her crash.

"Well I see you are back. I take it, it went well?" the balding man asked.

"Yes Hermione was made for this job, Mr. Bruce." Bill said looking at her.

"Really?" Mr. Bruce asked not surprised. He had heard great things about the witch.

"Yes she was amazing." Bill praised her making her blush.

"Will once you have safely returned the sword to the museum you are free for the two days of relaxation at the customary hotel." he handed Bill the an envelope. "In there you'll find everything you need for the hotel. Remember it is a muggle hotel so you will be free from any magic for two days."

After returning the sword Hermione and Bill showed up at the hotel. Hermione was amazed at how nice the hotel was but she was really too exhausted to notice. All she wanted was something to eat, a long hot shower, and to sleep for days.

"Can I help you sir?" The front desk clerk asked.

"Yes we are checking in." Bill said. "The name is Bill Weasley."

"Ah yes Mr. Weasley you are in room 601. Here is your room key and is there anything else I can get for you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes I assume you have a restaurant correct?" Bill wanted to treat Hermione to a nice dinner.

"Yes can I make you and your wife a reservation?"

Bill looked at him for a minute puzzled, his wife? What was he talking about? Then he realized how he and Hermione were standing and how it must look. He had his arm around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her hands were clasped together at his side like she was having a hard time holding herself up.

"Yes please around eight." was all Bill said, and then he made another realization. They only had one room.

Bill practically carried Hermione to the elevator and up the room. Once in the room he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and debated for a minute on whether to remove her pants or not. He decided to do it and make her as comfortable as possible.

When he had removed her pants Bill got the comforter from the other bed in the room.

Hermione snuggled into the pillow. "Bill come lay with me." She said absently.

Hermione moved over and patted the bed next to her. Her eyes were closed like she was dreaming and that made Bill hesitate for a second. Could he be responsible and keep his hands to himself? Did he really want to keep them to himself? Did she want him too?

Bill took off his jeans and did as she asked. Climbing into the bed next to her felt so right to him and so wrong at the same time. He was surprised when she snuggled up next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Soon he was asleep too.

Bill woke up before Hermione and decided to take a shower before she woke. Slowly he untangled himself from Hermione and headed for the bathroom. He hoped a shower would soothe his muscles and help him relax. He needed to get read of these thoughts he was having about Hermione. He had no intention of making her another conquest. He liked her and hadn't felt this way about a woman his Fleur. He wanted to take it slow, maybe date her when this was over.

He stepped into the shower under the warm spray on let it fall over his head and down his body. He looked down and noticed he had some major problems that his thoughts of Hermione had caused. He turned the tap to cold, the colder the better but it did nothing to help. There was only one thing that would help and it was not an option.

Hermione woke up and Bill was gone. She vaguely remembered asking him to lay with her in the bed and she remembered the way his arms felt around her. It had been so long his she had felt that secure feeling. She liked it and missed it.

She heard the shower going as she woke up a little more and knew Bill was in the shower, naked. She wondered what he looked like. If he had red hair on his chest and wanted to see how the water made his muscles glisten. Maybe one look without his knowledge would be ok.

Before she could change her mind and come to her senses Hermione slowly opened the bathroom door and snuck in. she stood there for a minute her thoughts racing in her mind.

What the hell are you doing? This is so not you, the good side of her said. Just do it and get it over with, you know you want to see, the bad side said.

She stood there her feet planted on the ground as Bill turned off the water. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move for that spot. Bill was going to see her in the bathroom with him.

_Move Hermione, move, she willed her feet to move. _

But it was too late Bill stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel on the towel rack. He wiped his face with it and turn to look at the pair of eyes on him. Without thinking he dropped the towel and walked towards her. Sticking his wet hands in her hair he pulled her close, into a kiss.

Hermione kissed him back with all she had. She had never felt a kiss everywhere the way she felt Bill's, her whole body was tingling. She felt things she hadn't felt in long time.

_What are you doing? Her head screamed. Stop him now before it's too late. Make him stop come on you can say the words Hermione! _Her voice inside her head was yelling so loud she was sure Bill could here her.

Bill pressed on with no sign of stopping as he backed her into the wall. Once she her back was up against the wall, he broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. He was so far gone he couldn't stop if he tried.

_Stop me Hermione tell me no, _Bill willed her without words coming from his mouth. His thoughts were racing as he kissed her neck and his hand slid up her shirt to her breast.

_Does she want this too? As much as I do? What if she doesn't and is afraid to say no? Should I tell her I think I'm falling in love with her? Is it too soon for this? Will we regret this? Oh Sweet Merlin, Hermione please tell me to stop please. He begged in his head._

"Bill…" Hermione moaned. She wanted him but not like this. So why couldn't she make him stop?

"No…" Bill pulled away and turned his back to her. "You deserve better than a shag against the wall like this Hermione."

Bill left the bathroom and away from the temptation leave Hermione standing there looking after him in shock. What had just happen? Why had he turned away when he said that? Hermione was confused as she walked into the room.

She sat on the bed and watched Bill dress in salience neither of them sure what to say about what had just happen.

When Bill was all dressed for dinner he came and sat next to Hermione.

"Mione look I stopped because if we do sleep together I want it to be more than just throwing you against the wall and taking you that way. Trust me it's not because I don't want to." Bill spoke as he told her hand in his.

"I understand Bill. I really like you and I did want it, just for the record." Hermione said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Maybe after dinner we can do it right?" Bill asked suddenly nervous for some reason he couldn't quite pin point. He had never been nervous around women before not even in his school days.

"I'd like that." Hermione answered, giving him a light kiss before heading for the shower.

Forty-five minutes later the were walking through the hotel to the restaurant for their reservation. Hermione took the chance to admire the hotel now that she was awake and alert.

They walked past a nice gift shop that she would check out before they left. She would have to get something for Ginny and Harry for watching Crookshanks for the week. There was a cage with a parrot in it that spoke when they walked by starling her so she jumped.

"Aw look at the lovebirds." The bird said as bill and Hermione walked by.

Hermione jumped causing Bill to laugh at her. Then Hermione realized she and Bill were holding hands and knew why the bird had said it. It seemed so natural to hold Bill's hand she had been doing it without thinking about it.

"Can I help you sir?" the greeter asked as they approached him.

"Yes we have a reservation at eight for Weasley." Bill said.

"Oh yes here you are." he said looking down at his book. "Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Bill and Hermione smiled trying not laugh as they followed him to the table. The table was in a secluded very romantic part of the restaurant. It was adorned with candles and red roses in a crystal vase that set off the red table cloth. And Bill and Hermione smiled at each other again as they sat down in the booth and order drinks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked looking at Bill eyes wide.

"I just didn't think to correct the guy at the desk this morning. I was tired. I hadn't slept in two days and all I wanted was a nice warm bed. So he just assumed and I said nothing. Sorry, would it be so bad to be Mrs. Weasley?" Bill questioned as the waiter brought them their drinks.

"I almost was a Mrs. Weasley at one time remember?" She asked after the waiter left and promised to come back for their orders.

"Yes I remember. I still angry sometimes at Fred for the way he treated you. That was just wrong to do a month before your wedding." Bill confessed.

"I'm over it and I know now thanks to Ginny it is time to move on. I have to stop dwelling on it and the past. Who knows maybe someday I'll get the chance again to be a Weasley." Hermione said hopefully. If not someday she knew she would be someone's wife.

After dinner they walked slowly back to the room hand in hand. Both of them a little nervous about what they hoped would happen when they got back to the room. Both lost in thought about it.

Hermione hadn't been with anyone since breaking up with Fred so long ago. What if she didn't know what to do? What if she was bad in bed and that was the reason Fred decided to go elsewhere for sex?

Bill could stop thinking about making love to Hermione and how it would change everything for him. She was not just an easy shag to him that he usually had after these missions. She was someone he had taken the time to get to know, someone who meant something to him. She was someone he liked and could see himself loving in the future.

Stepping in to the room and closing the door Bill took Hermione into his arms and began to kiss her. They both wanted it so there was no since in wasting time.

Hermione ran her hands up Bills sides, found the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them as fast as she could. She felt a sense of urgency for some reason. She wanted to touch him to feel the muscles on his chest with her hands. To run her finger through that small patch of red hair she had noticed earlier that was spread sparsely across his chest. She wanted to touch him all over and have him touch her.

She slid his shirt down his shoulders and felt it fall to the floor. She broke apart from the kiss and began to leave small kisses down Bill's chest while running her finger through the red hairs the sprinkled his chest. She smiled in to his skin when this made him moan form pleasure.

Bill laced his hands in Hermione's hair as she moved down his chest kissing her way down till she was on her knees before him. He watched her as she undid his belt and pant and shoved him down his hips. His already hard member sprang to life as it was release from the restraints of his pants.

When Hermione began to lick his already wet tip he almost jumped away from her it felt so good. He watched her work as expertly moved her mouth around him. She sucked as hard as she could fitting almost all of him in her mouth and then she moved out to the tip again.

Bill couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Hermione up to stand position causing her to make a popping sound when he removed himself from her mouth. He could stand it anymore. He had to have her now. He removed her shirt and discarded it on the floor with his. Soon her skirt, bra and knickers follow all the other closes on the floor and they were on the bed.

Bill began to kiss down her neck leaving a wet trail where ever he kissed. Hermione's hands were in his hair pulling him closer to her. He brought his tongue to her nipple flicking it, and then he began to suck it the way she had sucked him a few minutes ago.

Hermione moaned as Bill's hands and mouth roamed her body. She closed her eyes and felt Bill's hand slid up her thigh on it way to it destination. He parted her lips with his finger to feel her wetness noticing how wet she was he pushed forward. He slid two fingers inside her and began to move them in and out of her.

Bill caught her lips in a searing kiss. He slid his tongue long her bottom lip begging for entrance that was granted to him. Hermione bucked against his fingers as their tongues tangled together fighting for dominance.

Hermione broke the kiss. "Bill I need you know I can't wait any longer."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He positioned himself above her and entered her in one swift movement. She felt so warm and wet he had to fight the urge not to cum instantly once he was inside her. He tried to take his time and thrust in and out slowly. Hearing her moan was so encouraging.

He then flipped over without coming out of her so that she was on touch of him. He grabbed her hips making her move.

Hermione began to move up and down on Bill placing her hands on his chest for support as she rode him. She felt Bill place his finger on her clit and rub as she rode him. She was so close she could feel the feeling raising in her stomach and her movements became fast and faster.

"OH BILL!" she screamed as her muscles clenched around him. This caused a chain reaction and he came with her calling her name as she called his.

They laid there afterwards in each others arms just holding each other. Words were not needed. Bill listened to her breathing as she drifted off to sleep and sighed.

When he was sure she was asleep he whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger, and I always will."

He knew he could never say that to her to her face because he was scared to love again. He was afraid that if he admitted his feelings she would be gone and something bad would happen to like it had to Fleur. He knew he would never be able to handle that. So for now he would take this moments he could get and hide them away in his heart. Maybe someday she would know how he felt about her but now was not the time.

The next morning Bill and Hermione made love again before showering and heading out to enjoy the day of rare sunshine. They spent the day just enjoying each others company. Laughing and giggling and talking some more about anything and everything they could think of. Neither of them wanting this to end. That meant the would have to go back to reality. Where they were not a couple and they both had to go back to separate lives.

"Hermione who's your next bachelor?" Bill asked as they laid in bed that night.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"When all this is over maybe we can date." Bill said half asleep.

"Yeah maybe, I'd like that a lot." Hermione said through a sleepy voice.

**A/N: this is where our adventure with Hermione and Bill is going to end for now. Bill will make another appearance later in the story though so be on the look out for it. Up next bachelor number 2.**


	5. The Quidditch Nazi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Quidditch Nazi?**_

_Hermione sat on the small quid ditch pitch filled with moms of little witches and wizards and watched the happen on the pitch. There were about ten little witches in wizards all in the air learning Quidditch basics from their very sexy coach, while the moms drooled over the coach._

"_Sweet Merlin he is so sexy. I am so glad he agreed to do this, just so we could watch him in action and fantasize!" one mom said._

"_Oh I know I think I look forward to practices more than my daughter does." Another confessed._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. This was Oliver Wood they were talking about. She had never seen the attraction to him personally. Yeah he was good looking and all but in school he had cared about nothing but Quidditch. He had been so Quidditch obsessed he barely noticed all the girls that swarmed around him begging for his attention. She remembered how Harry would come back from the common room in first year after a Quidditch practice and complain about how rough Oliver was with them._

_Now here she sat not looking forward to spending a week with Oliver Wood. She laughed to herself as she thought about the moms sitting next to her. Grown women drooling like teenaged girls over a man on a broom, women who would think she was crazy for not wanting to spend the week with him. These women would probably give up there lives to trade places with her and this made her smile a little as she thought about it. When they found out why she was here she would defiantly be the object of some unwanted and unwelcome envy from them._

"_Ok kiddos that it for practice today, remember there will be no more practices this week as I will be out of town for the week." Oliver announced snapping Hermione's attention back to the field. _

_What did he mean out of town? She had to spend a week out of town with him? That was not part of the deal. The deal was to get to know him in his natural habitat. Not in some strange place where she would be out of her element completely._

_With an aw from the kids as well as the moms Oliver exited the pitch headed start for Hermione as the moms watch. He walked up to her and she noticed how sexy he had become, the years had been good to Oliver Wood. He was a lot more handsome than she remembered from school. He was tan no doubt form years of Quidditch and being in the sun so much during games and practices._

"_Hi Hermione." he said extending his hand to her. "You look good."_

"_Thank you," Hermione said taking his hand._

"_I would hug you but I'm all sweaty and I probably stink really bad." Oliver laughed._

_Hermione laughed with him. "Well go take a shower and I'll be here waiting with your fan club." _

"_Very funny," Oliver said walking away._

"_So how do you know the coach?" a petite blond mom asked her. They were waiting for their kids to come out of the shower and had seen the whole exchange between her and Oliver._

"_We are old school buddies." Hermione stretched the truth a little._

"_So did you date are you an old girlfriend?" another mom asked her._

_This was frustrating Hermione and she wish Oliver would hurry up. She did not want to answer all these questions about herself when it was none of their business anyway._

"_No we did not date; he was a bit too old for me in school anyway." Hermione answered anyway._

"_Are you dating now?" The first blond mom asked. _

_Hermione sighed. She noticed this women must really interested in Oliver. She was not wearing a wedding ring or anything._

"_Hey sweet heart did you miss me?" Oliver asked coming up behind Hermione and putting his arms around her waist. He had heard the question and decided to play it to his advantage if Hermione would play along._

"_Of course." Hermione said getting Oliver's game._

"_Ok let's go." Oliver said as all the kids gathered around their moms._

"_I give her a month and she'll be history." the blond said as Oliver and Hermione walked away hand in hand._

"_No she's not his usual bimbo type. She maybe the one, Kate. You maybe out of luck now as far as Oliver is concerned." another mom said._

_Hermione and Oliver were laughing hard by the time they got to the apparation point at the end of the pitch._

"_Thank you for that." Oliver said when they stopped laughing._

"_You're welcome but why the show? She seems to like you." Hermione asked._

"_She only wants me to get in her pants Hermione. They're all the same and I'm through with women like that. I want something real." Oliver confessed to her._

"_Why the change of heart? What happen to the Oliver Wood who is in all the gossips mags with a new women every week?" Hermione was curious._

"_Well I have a really good reason. What me to show you? I have to go to the house anyway." Oliver pulled her close and apparated away._

_They stood in front of a small blue house. It had a big wrap around porch and a swing on it. In the yard Hermione noticed there were small children's toys scattered everywhere. On the porch next to the door were two brooms, a big one which she assumed belonged to Oliver and a smaller one? The smaller one looked big enough for maybe a three or four year old child._

_Hermione let go of Oliver's hand as they walked up the stairs. Where are we? She wondered. Does Oliver live her? Who does the small broom belong to?_

_Once inside the house she got her answer. "Daddy!" a little girl with long brown straight hair came running into Oliver's arms._

_Daddy? Oliver Wood was a daddy! That was a turn Hermione was not expecting._

"_Hermione this is my daughter Kat." Oliver introduced the little girl in his arms._

"_Hi Mione." Kat said. "Are you my daddy's new girlfriend? I never meet one of his girlfriends afore."_

"_No I'm just here to write a story about your daddy." Hermione answered, marveling in the resemblance of the little girl and Oliver. No mistake he was her dad._

_As they stood there an older woman came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel and wearing an apron._

"_Oliver I thought I told you no girls around Kat unless you are serious about them." the women said._

"_Mom first off I am not a child and she is my daughter not yours. Second Hermione is not my girlfriend. She is doing an article on me for the Daily Prophet and will be spending the week with me and Kat in the states." Oliver rolled his eyes._

"_Oh dear I am so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion Hermione. Nice to meet you." Mrs. Wood apologized._

"_It's ok. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Wood." Hermione accepted. It wasn't the first time today she had been mistaken for Oliver's girlfriend and she was sure since they would be spending a week on holiday with a small child it would not be the last._

_The next day they all sat in the Heathrow airport waiting to board the plane and seeming very much like a little family. Kat sat on Hermione's lap and Hermione noticed Oliver's arm casually thrown across the back of her chair. It was the perfect little scene to all those who passed by them and looked at them as they did._

"_So Mione, do you have kids?" Kat asked. _

"_No I don't." Hermione answered smiling._

"_Why not?" Kat looked at her._

"_I just never had the chance yet to have them I guess." Hermione looked at Oliver for help and he smiled._

"_Are you married?" Kat continued._

"_No and I have never married." _

_Kat looked thrilled at that answer for some reason and smiled at Oliver very Slytherin like._

"_Do you want to get married?" Kat asked very seriously, looking back at Hermione._

"_Someday when I find the right person." Hermione answered trying hard not to laugh as she watched Oliver listening intently to the conversation._

"_How old are you?" _

"_30." Hermione was finding this whole conversation very funny and she wondered secretly if Oliver had put his daughter up to asking her all theses questions._

"_How old are you?" Hermione asked turning the tables on Kat._

"_4, I'll be five next month." she answered._

"_Where's your mom? I saw at home it was just your daddy and your grandmum." Hermione watched Oliver's expression change from a happy go lucky one to a sad one. She noticed how he looked away at her question and down at his feet almost as if he were fighting back tears._

"_She left when I was a baby. I've never met her." Kat answered, noticing how sad talking about her made her dad._

_On the plane Oliver seemed to cheer up a little and as soon as they were in the air Kat was sound asleep._

"_She's never met her mom. She didn't want her and made had no qualms about telling me so every chance she got. I've raised her all by myself since the day she came home from the hospital. Last I heard she married someone else and has a new family." Oliver said without looking at Hermione._

"_Do I know her?" Hermione wondered. She didn't know how anyone could not want this beautiful little girl who sat by the window beside Oliver._

"_As a matter of a fact you do. She took your fiancée I think. She's married to Fred Weasley." Oliver looked at her for her reaction._

"_Cami is her mother? She got pregnant by my fiancée and stole him for me by forcing him into marriage when she knew he didn't love her but she gave up on her other daughter?" Hermione was shocked. Now she had another reason to hate Cami Weasley!_

"_Yep sorry I thought you knew." Oliver reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek._

"_No she never motioned it and neither has Fred or anyone in the family." Hermione leaned into his hand._

"_I didn't think she would. She has no parental rights to Kat. She's all mine. I am her only parent." Oliver said sadly._

"_Hey are you a member of the Mile High Club?" Oliver asked changing the subject._

"_No," Hermione laughed. "The last time I was on a plane I was nine years old."_

"_Wanna be?" Oliver ran his hand up her bare leg._

"_Are you?" she asked, watching his hand creep up her thigh._

"_No but I always wanted to try it." Oliver said in her ear making her shiver._

"_Oliver what about Kat? What if she wakes up and your not here?" Hermione watched Oliver's hand disappear under her skirt._

"_She's a sound sleeper and she won't wake up." Oliver was now kissing her neck._

"_I thought you were looking to settle down, find the right women?" Hermione said breathlessly. _

_Oliver's hand now on the top of here thigh making it hard for her to concentrate._

"_Come on Hermione where's your since of adventure?" Oliver asked in her ear again._

_With that Hermione got up and led Oliver to the small airplane bathroom making sure no one was watching them. Oliver lock the door behind them and took out his wand. The good thing about being a wizard was silencing charms, too bad he sucked at protection spells. Oh well Hermione was a smart witch surly she was taking care of that, he thought as he picked her up and put her on the small sink, supporting her with one knee._

"_Oliver I've never done anything like this before." Hermione tried to smile at him nervously._

"_You're not like some 30 year old virgin are you?" Oliver said with wide eyes._

"_No, no that's not what I meant. Come on Oliver I was engaged remember?" Hermione laughed at what he thought she meant._

"_I just meant…" Hermione was cut off when Oliver's lips descended hungrily on hers. _

_It had been a long time for him and Oliver had to admit it felt good to kiss a woman again. He had been so wrapped up in his daughter he had what it was like to have someone's lips on his. Someone who he could touch and hold close._

_Hermione reached out and began to unbutton Oliver's shirt. She ground her hips against the bulge in his pants making him moan. Once she had his shirt undone Hermione ran her hands down his perfectly muscular chest. She deepened the kiss by running her tongue along Oliver's bottom lip._

_Oliver opened his mouth and allowed Hermione to slide her tongue into his mouth. He stroked her tongue with his and she moaned into his lips. Oliver slid his hand up her shirt to find her breast and massaged it lightly. His other hand snaked between their bodies cupping her and rubbing through her knickers._

_Hermione lift herself on her arms allowing Oliver to slide her knickers down her legs. Oliver tried not stumble backwards as he pulled them all the way off. He then undid his trousers and pulled them down past his bottom. He pressed his fingers into Hermione making her grasp with surprise._

_Hermione bucked against his fingers as she took him in her hands and stroked his length. She noticed for a second as she wrapped her hand around him that her small fingers didn't meet. She continued to kiss him as he took his fingers form inside her replacing them as he pushed his way inside her._

_Oliver pumped quickly in and out of her. He wanted to slow himself and not be so rough but she felt so good and was so warm and wet. He almost lost it when Hermione bit down on his shoulder but he held off. He wanted her to get something out of it too._

"_Oliver… yess….. There… Don't… Stop… please!" Hermione screamed, putting one hand on the ceiling and digging the other into Oliver's back. Thank Merlin he had remembered the silencing charm._

"_Oh Hermione you feel so good." Oliver whispered in her ear. "You like that?" he asked as he sped up. He could tell by the look in her eyes and the way her legs tightened around him she was close._

_With in seconds Oliver felt Hermione's muscles tighten around him causing him to explode inside her as she came with him._

_They stood like that for a few minutes both huffing and gasping for a air coming down from the high of it all. Oliver placed his forehead on Hermione's shoulder for a minute and she reached out to stroke his hair._

"_Wow." Hermione said breaking the salience. That had been so different from anyone she had ever been with. So rough and uninhibited, just plain sex, no love or messy feelings to get in the way. As wild and as rough as you wanted it._

"_We should get back." Oliver said looking at her strangely._

_No, Oliver, she thought to herself just sex nothing more. She wanted to say it but knew it wasn't the right time._

_Trying not to bump into each other they dressed and straightened out their clothes. Hermione banged heads with Oliver twice and they both laughed._

_Oliver walked out the door first and grabbed Hermione's hand on the way out. He noticed that the flight attendant was staring at them as they came out. He flashed a smile at her and Hermione giggled as they made their way back to their seats._

"_Hi daddy." Kat said rubbing her eyes._

"_Hi baby, what are you doing awake?" Oliver said as she snuggled into his chest._

_He got no answer only a light little snore. This made Hermione giggle again._

_**There you are another chapter. I know Hermione is very OOC but I had to give her a since of adventure since all she went through with Bill in the last few chapters. Oliver will be more light hearted and fun. So there it is Bachelor 2! Read and review please!**_


	6. The Sexy Dad

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz!**

**Chapter 6: The Sexy Dad**

After renting a car at the airport, it was late when Oliver, Hermione and Kat arrived at the condo. Oliver had rented the condo on the beach in hopes of seducing Hermione, but he hadn't known she give it up so easily on the plane or that he would enjoy it so much. He had been going through a dry spell lately and sex had seemed to hold no interest for him. Was that a sign it was time to settle down?

He looked over at Hermione sleeping in the passenger side of the car and smiled. So looked so beautiful when she slept, just like an angel. He hated, for a minute that he had had to bring her along on his yearly vacation with his daughter. What would he do if Kat got attached to Hermione and then they never saw her again? What if he got attached? There was something about Hermione he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was he was very attracted to her, in a way he hadn't been with a woman in a long time.

"Hermione wake up love." Oliver said touching her arm.

Hermione stirred slightly and stretched but didn't wake up. Oliver sighed and got out of the car, getting Kat from the backseat. He carried Kat into the house and laid her in the bed.

She whispered "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart. Now go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Oliver took off her shoes, pulled up the covers, kissed her forehead and smiled as he left the room.

He was still smiling as he headed back to the car for Hermione. She was curled up in the passenger seat of the car as he opened the door. He reached in and pulled her in to his arms. He held her close as he carried her into the house. She smelled so good and he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her right now. But he knew she was tired and after all he had all week for that!

Oliver laid Hermione on the bed and removed her jeans before putting her under the covers. After that he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione mumbled.

"To sleep on the couch." Oliver answered. He was going to play the gentleman card and sleep there tonight.

Hermione laughed. "Oliver get over here. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked already."

Oliver smiled again. Was she flirting with him? He wondered as he striped down to his boxers and got in the bed.

The next morning Hermione smiled as she woke up next to Oliver. He had his arm thrown protectively across her stomach as she lay on her back. There was a goofy grin on his face and then he called her name rather breathlessly. She stifled back a giggle when she noticed Oliver pressed up against her side. He was having an erotic dream about her and his body was reacting. She could actually feel the evidence of it pressing into her hip.

"Good morning, sexy." Oliver said as he opened his eyes.

"Morning," Hermione said back.

Oliver leaned in to kiss her and she turned away. "Oliver, breath."

"Are you trying to say my breath stinks? Boy Hermione what a way to kill the mood." Oliver pretended to be insulted.

"No, mine." Hermione said covering her mouth.

"Hermione, why are you so worried about your breath?" Oliver asked.

"It's just that no one has ever wanted to kiss me first thing in the morning. I have morning breath and need to brush my teeth first." She said, jumping from the bed and running to the bathroom.

Oliver got up and followed her to the bathroom, laughing lightly all the way and shaking his head. He watched Hermione grab her toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it. So he followed her lead. When there teeth were finally brushed Oliver picked up Hermione by the waist and set her on the counter.

"Better?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione kissed him back with all she had. She ran her hands down his back towards his bottom and pulled him closer. His erection was pressed her between her legs caused a moan to come from deep in his throat. Hermione rocked against him slightly as his hands found there way up her shirt. She made sure he could feel the wetness between her legs as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Oliver broke away from her mouth and began kissing her neck. One hand was on her bottom scooting her closer towards him. The other hand he pulled around from her back to find her breast. He brush the nipple with his thumb and the moan came from Hermione this time.

Hermione grabbed Oliver's head pulling him into another kiss. Hermione slid her tongue across Oliver's bottom lip seeking access inside his mouth. She began to explore the inside of his mouth hungrily, and she moaned again as Oliver's hand continued to massage her breast.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kat said from the doorway.

"Shit," Oliver mumbled as he pulled away from Hermione, not looking at his daughter.

"Baby, why don't you go watch some T.V., and I'll be in to make breakfast in a minute. He knew how much she loved the muggle television and theses vacations were the only time she got to watch it.

"Daddy, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Kat asked, staring strangely at him.

Oliver then realized his hand was still on Hermione's breast and that was were Kat's eyes were. He had never been so mortified in his life.

"Ok, now please go watch T.V. for a minute or two." Oliver tried hard to smile at her and lead her gaze up to his face.

Soon Kat skipped off to the living room and Oliver blow out his breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in the whole time Kat was in the doorway.

"Oliver, are you ok?" Hermione asked, watching the expression on his face.

"No, I'm not ok. My daughter just caught me with my tongue down your thought and my hand on your breast, Hermione. What about that is ok?" Oliver said a little louder then he had intended.

"There's no need to yell at me Oliver Wood!" Hermione could be just as loud. "You're the one who started it as I recall."

"See that's the problem Hermione. You make me forget where I am. When I kiss you nothing else matters." Oliver was now turning the tables and watching her expression. "I know cliché right! I feel like such a dork for saying that but it's true. No one's kisses have ever had this effect on me."

Hermione was unsure what to say as she stared at him. His eyes were still glazed over with lust and passion as he looked back at her. She could tell he was serious and not lying to her in any way. It was not just a line from smooth talking, playboy, Oliver Wood. He had feelings but why did he have to pick now t express them? And why to her? Could she return them? Or was she becoming him and it was just about sex? To her though sex had always been a connection, a special thing shared with someone you loved and had feelings for but did she have feelings for Oliver Wood?

"I really should feed my daughter." Oliver said, breaking the moment that was getting way to intense for him.

"Yes we should." Hermione said, putting her legs down and letting Oliver go.

Twenty minutes later they were all setting around the table pancakes before them. Hermione was surprised to say the least that Oliver know his way around the kitchen. He had made pancakes from scratch with no recipe and they tasted heavenly.

"So Oliver what else can you cook?" Hermione asked between bites.

"Just about anything you can want and ask for. My aunt taught me to do it the muggle way. She was a squib and she said it was a skill I should have to impress the ladies." Oliver smiled and winked at her causing her to blush.

"Hermione?" Kat asked, staring at Hermione intently with her curious eyes. Staring in a way that made Hermione very nervous. She was almost afraid to hear what came out of Kat's mouth after what she had witnessed this morning.

"Has my daddy seen you naked?" Kat asked with the innocence of a child.

As she spoke the question several things happen at once. Hermione spit a mouth full of pancakes from her mouth spraying Oliver with it. Oliver choked on the pancakes he had in his mouth. Kat giggled at the display as the pancakes from Hermione's mouth cover Oliver's face.

"Katerina Elizabeth Wood, why would you ask such a question?" Oliver said, after recovering from his choking fit.

Kat's giggle faded quickly and she bowed her head shifting her gaze away from Oliver now. She knew she was in trouble that was the only time Oliver ever called her Katerina.

"Well, grandma said…" Kat trailed off, looking up to see if he was still looking at her.

She could tell by the look on his face he was angry at her. She knew her question was inappropriate but he had always told her not to be afraid to ask anything. So she had just blurted out what was on her mind.

She looked back down at her lap and continued, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to leave the table until she did. "She said that you only show your naked body to a man you are going to marry and that you only let that man touch you there."

"I don't know if I am going to marry Hermione, Kat." Oliver said, choosing his words carefully. "But sometimes when you are an adult and you like someone those things just happen and to spite what your grandmother says it is ok."

"So is Hermione a slut puppy?" Kat asked again with that innocence, just repeating what she had heard.

"Katerina!" Oliver shouted. "Where did you hear that?"

"Well…." she started.

"Let me guess, grandma said…" Oliver waited for her to continue.

"That all the witches you date are slut puppies for letting them touch you there imamate parts." Kat quoted probably word for word.

"Kat please go wash up and get dressed for the day." Oliver said finally.

Kat skipped from the kitchen to her room as both Oliver and Hermione stared after her. Hermione was speechless and that was unusual. Hermione Granger always had something to say. All she could do was stare in the direction Kat had just left from in awe. Was she just a common slut to Oliver? A good shag until she was gone for the week and he moved on to seduce someone else? Could she really handle it if she was? Would she be able to leave with the fact that she had been used like that?

Oliver got up and started clearing the table. When he was on vacation he tried to do everything the muggle way. He was dished and clothes by hand, cleaned by hand just like the muggles and even ironed his own clothes. Now he found it a good distraction from the conversation he had just had with his daughter five seconds ago.

How dare his mother plant those thoughts in his daughters head. She remembered everything, even things you would think she was too young to remember. Her photographic memory was a curse she had been stuck with at a young age but on the bright side it would help her out in Hogwarts when she attended.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." he finally said as he started the dishes.

"Daddy?" Kat appeared in the doorway fully dressed.

"Yes baby?" he asked not turning around.

"Have you and Hermione had sex?" Kat asked.

Oliver dropped the plate he was holding and it shattered into a million pieces. Hermione turned beat red as she sat at the table with a look of shock on her face.

**A/N: ****So one more Oli chapter to go!! then our next bachelor. it will not be how you expect and he has a dark secret!**


	7. The List

Chapter 7: The List

"Katerina Elizabeth!" Oliver said through his teeth as he turned around to face her. "We have a new rule. There will be no talk of sex or being naked or anyone being a whore. I don't want to hear another word about anything your grandmother says ok?"

Kat stared at him wide eyed. Oliver hardly ever yelled at her, but she knew by his tone she had crossed the line. Her bottom lip began to quiver, "Yes, daddy." She whimpered and ran from the kitchen.

"Oliver, you didn't have to yell at her like that. She's just curious." Hermione said, leaving the kitchen to find Kat.

"Great, just great!" Oliver huffed. Now the two women he cared about most in the world were mad at him. Just want he need to angry girls! He went back to the dishes trying to think of a way to sooth things over with Hermione and Kat.

Wait a minute; he thought to himself as he slammed around in the kitchen, did I just say I cared about Hermione? Do I care about her that much in just a short time? No it can't be. I have to be under some sort of spell or something. I have never fallen so easily for some woman. Especially one like Hermione that I'll never see again after this week.

"I hate daddy. He is such a Meany head!" Kat sobbed into her pillow.

Hermione had found her in her room crying because Oliver had yelled at her. She was so upset or it. Hermione could tell her heart was broken and she felt bad for her. She was just a curious little girl. A little girl who had obviously never meant anyone her daddy had dated and so was confused by all the attention she was seeing him give Hermione. Hermione had certainly never meant for all of this with Oliver to happen the way it did

"Kat, you just embarrassed daddy and he didn't know how else to react." Hermione tried to confront her.

Kat crawled into Hermione's lap when she sat down on the bed. She liked Hermione and wanted to spend time with her. She was smart and didn't treat her like a burden or someone who didn't matter.

"But he didn't have to be mean." Kat sobbed.

"I know but guys are that why sometimes. They don't always think before they do something." Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Daddy's still a poopy head!" Kat claimed through her sobs that were finally subsiding.

Hermione and to life at Oliver being called a poopy head by his four year old daughter. That was priceless. She heard Oliver laugh in the doorway at the expression too and turn to motion him into the room. Kat's back was to him and he walked up slowly behind her. He reached out and tickled her sides causing her to giggle.

"Stop it daddy! I mad at you!" She said trying her hardest to hold back giggles.

"Aw princess I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me?" Oliver got down on his knees in front of her and put his hands together begging for her forgiveness. Trying hard to make her smile with a pouting look on his face.

"No! I never forgive you." Kat huffed crossing her arms across her chest and looking away from him.

"What can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Oliver asked still mock pouting.

"I think about it." Kat said not looking at him.

"Anything you want." He promised then wished he hadn't said it.

Kat turned to look at him and her face light up like a Christmas treat on Christmas morning. He could see the wheels turning in her head and dreaded what was coming. She had a wild and sometimes crazy imagination and he hated to see where she would take this. But he had not expected her answer in a million years.

"Marry Hermione." Kat said, looking at Hermione then back to Oliver.

Oliver's eyes got as big as saucers and he gulped, not really meaning to, and looked up at Hermione. Her expression was the same as his pure and utter shock at Kat's request. What did he say to that? How did he explain all of this to a four year old? He knew Kat really loved Hermione and he didn't want his little girl's heart broken when Hermione left in five days.

"Um… Kat… can I get to know Hermione a little better before I make good on that promise?" Oliver stuttered.

"You've known her along time. You sayed you knowed her in school a long time ago right?" Kat asked confused. What did he mean get to know her better? What else did he need to know? He liked her or he wouldn't want to kiss her and hold her hand and smile that goofy smile at her when she came into the room.

"Baby it's not that simple. I have you to think about and I can't just jump in to things that easily." Oliver tried to explain but he was failing miserably.

"But you like her right? You want to spend time with her, holding her hand, kissing her, playing hide and seek with her under the covers?" Kat asked still very confused.

Oliver laughed at the last part. "Yes I do, but marriage is a big step. It is not something to take lightly."

"Ok, promise you will try?" Kat asked trying to understand.

"Try what, princess?"

"Try to get to know Hermione and not mess it up with her. I want her to stick around. I like her and I know you do too because I see you give her that goofy look." she smiled, reaching out to hug Oliver.

Two days later Hermione sat at the table in the kitchen trying to work on her article. Oliver was off bathing Kat and getting her ready for bed. There hadn't been much alone time for Hermione and Oliver in the past two days. Kat always seemed to be around making sure Oliver made good on his promise and got to know Hermione better. She had kept the conversation flowing and made sure they were always holding hands. Hermione realized Kat was an amazing little girl, very smart and articulate. She was so curious about the world and wanted to see her daddy happy. Hermione knew Kat thought Hermione was the reason her daddy was so happy lately but was it? Could he really be falling for her?

Hermione was starting to think something was up with all of this. First Bill and now Oliver. She was so confused at all that was happening and what she was feeling. She had never been one to be fickle with her emotions. It had taken her five years to get over Fred and what he did to her. Would she have to go through this with the remaining three bachelors? She honestly was unsure if she could handle it.

"You look so deep in thought." Oliver said as he and Kat came into the kitchen.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She would never be able to tell him what she was thinking. It would only encourage Kat and she was so unsure of everything Kat wanted to happen between her and Oliver.

"Mione, daddy sayed tomorrow we can go to see a play on Boredway." Kat said excited.

Hermione smiled at the way she said Boredway.

"Kat its Broadway." Oliver corrected.

Hermione smiled again. "That sounds like fun. I can't wait!"

Hermione glanced down at the papers in front of her and stared at them in shock. There on the top of the papers she had been working on was her list of bachelors but something was wrong. The last name on the list had changed. Hermione was scared and confused at the rate things were going she would probably wind up sleeping with these men. Could she sleep with this one?

"Hermione what's wrong?" Oliver noticed her look of despair.

"Oliver is there anywhere I can it access to an owl or the flew network?" Hermione asked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I need to get a hold of Hannah right away about my list." Hermione got up form the table and began to pace the kitchen, trying hard not to come unglued in front of Kat.

"I know of just the place. Come on." Oliver replied.

Hermione followed him and Kat out of the condo and down the hall. She had no idea where he was taking her but she followed obediently. He stopped in front of a door with the number thirteen on it. Great she thought all I need is more bad luck.

Oliver knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered. "Oliver come in I've been expecting you for three hours now."

Hermione gave him a weird look as she followed him into the condo. She was skeptical of all of this. Why would Oliver bring her to the condo of an old woman? He obviously knew the woman form somewhere and was very friendly with her as she hugged him and Kat.

"Kat there I some cookies in the kitchen table I baked for your arrival." the woman said.

Oliver watched Kat head into the kitchen before he spoke. "Mrs. Carson this is Hermione. She is a friend of mine. She needs to use the flew network is that ok?"

"Sure darling help yourself." Mrs. Carson motioned to the fireplace.

Hermione gave Oliver a confused look.

"It's ok Hermione. Mrs. Carson is a witch. She had premonitions and knew we were coming." Oliver explained.

"But how do you know her?" Hermione asked.

"She's an old friend of my moms. They went to school together." He explained.

With that explanation Hermione walked over to the fireplace and threw some flew powder into the fireplace saying Hannah Abbott Longbottom.

Soon Hannah's face appeared. "Hermione is everything ok?"

"No Hannah my list of bachelors changed, the last name on the list is different than it was before. How could that happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is a magical list remember. Didn't Luna tell you it was subject to change?"

"No she didn't, but Hannah this person is married."

Hannah laughed nervously. "I forgot you are in the muggle world and not here. As of four days ago, he has filed for divorce making him a free agent Hermione. And he is a very sought after man. Women will be lining up at his door and probably are as we speak. It's all over the daily prophet, among other newspapers and magazines."

"Oh Hannah this is terrible!"

"I got to go Hermione Neville is having a hard time with the baby. It'll all be ok. Just do the job and who knows you'll probably enjoy spending time with him." Then Hannah was gone leaving Hermione staring into the fireplace with tears in her eyes.

The next few days were filled with as much as Oliver could pack in. he tried to keep Hermione busy to get her mind off of the last bachelor. He had no idea who it was and she wouldn't tell him. So he didn't push it but he could tell she was distant. Not distant from Kat but distant from him. She refused to sleep alone but had made no attempts to be intimate and had turned him down the one time he had tried. So he had made the decision to be the gentleman and just hold her like she wanted.

The night before she was suppose to leave Oliver was busy putting Kat to bed, so Hermione needing some alone time after a busy day decided to take a shower. With the hot water running, she stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the bathtub letting the hot water run over the tired muscles of her back and shoulders. This had been a good fun week for her and full of surprises, some nice and some not so nice.

She was going to hate to leave Kat and would miss her deeply. She had explained all of this to Kat earlier and she seemed to understand. Hermione had promised to come visit her when this was all over and she had some free time but she was so unsure of what would happen between her and Oliver when this was all over.

He had made some promises like Bill had but did he really mean them? Did either of them? She was so confused and scared right now. She was scared of all the had happen in the last two weeks, scared of the next three weeks, and most of all scared of the next bachelor and the last bachelor. The next bachelor was not someone she was ever attracted to or even liked for that matter. Oh could this get any worse?

Oliver heard the shower running as he enter the bedroom he shared with Hermione this week. Without thinking about it he walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his clothes. He stepped into the shower and the minute Hermione spotted him she pulled him close.

Oliver's lips were suddenly crashing down on hers with so much passion Hermione could feel her knees go week. Her hands were in his hair trying to pull him closer as there tongues danced together in perfect sink.

Oliver put his hands under her bottom and pulled her up pushing her against the wall of the shower. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck as she whimpered his name.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist as he slowly enter her. A moan escaped her throat and Oliver could hardly control his thrusts. The combination of the position and her saying his name were almost to much for him. He began to thrust harder and harder encouraged by the almost animalistic noises Hermione was making.

"Yes, Yes, Oliver there…. There… OLIVER!" Hermione screamed as Oliver felt the wall tighten around him.

Oliver was not far behind shout her name in return as he came. He held her for minute longer before putting her back down on the shower floor. He was going to hate to see her go. He had really enjoyed spending time with her this week and would love to spend more time getting to know the amazing woman Hermione Granger had become. But circumstances where against him there.

"Daddy?" They heard from out side the shower curtain.

"Fuck!" Oliver said, putting his finger over his mouth telling Hermione to be quiet.

Oliver peeked his head out of the shower curtain, glad it wasn't see-through. "Yes baby?"

"Why are you and Hermione yelling?" she asked.

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry did we wake you?" Oliver smiled.

She nodded with a look on her face Oliver recognized. Here came the question.

"Daddy, why are you showering with Hermione? You never let me shower with you." Kat asked a matter of a factly.

"I was helping her wash her back."

"But you don't get in with me to help me wash my back. You just sit on the side of the tub and do it." Kat was not going to give up this conversation.

"Hey Kat why don't you go back to bed and let us get out and I'll come and sing you a song." Hermione suggested.

Kat thought for a minute. "Ok!" She answered running from the bathroom.

"God I'm going to miss her." Hermione told Oliver as they got out.

**A/N: Well there you have it another bachelor down and over with. Don't you just love Kat? So full of questions and just like a 4 year old. So who do the think the last bachelor is? Any ideas or theories? Let me know. I would love to hear your guesses on who it is.**


	8. The Minister of Magic

Chapter 8: The Minister of Magic

Hermione sat in here kitchen sipping tea dreading the next bachelor. She was sure it would not be as exciting and fun as the last two weeks had been. Bill and Oliver had been so much fun to be around. The mission with Bill had been the best experience of her life and made her think maybe she wanted to get into Curse Breaking full time. Oliver had been a great distraction too. Getting to know Oliver as a dad and a man had been so much better had she ever expected and she was going to miss Kat so much.

"Well no use avoiding it anymore, on to the ministry." she said to herself.

At the ministry Hermione rode the elevator to the office of the Minister of Magic and walked up to his secretary. She was a plain woman, that Hermione thought resembled a librarian. She had her hair pulled back in a bun at the base of her neck. She wore very thick glasses that magnified her eyes. Hermione smiled as she approached the desk taking this woman in. She looked as boring as Hermione was sure the minister himself was.

"Can I help you miss?" The secretary said as she saw Hermione at her desk.

"Yes I'm here to see the Minister of Magic." Hermione sighed.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes I'm Hermione Granger." She stated.

"Oh yes he has been waiting for you. He is in with someone right now and asked that you wait a few minutes until he is finished." The secretary motioned to the seats on the far wall.

Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall in concern noticing it read tow minutes tell nine. If she was this far away from him in two minutes she would be magically bond to him for the rest of the week and not be able to have any privacy what so ever. Hermione thought about it only for minute and that idea didn't appeal to her at all. So she did something again totally out of character and charge into the office just as the clock chimed nine o'clock, and just in the nick of time.

He did not even look up from his argument with the red headed man in Hermione recognized as Charlie Weasley. The argument seemed to be very heated between the two men. Charlie's face was as red as his hair and he pounded his fists on the desk in frustration.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you can't help me?" Charlie demanded.

"I can't and won't get involved in the Ministry of Magic business in Romania, Charlie. Have you taken this issue up with them?"

"Yes they won't help me, but Percy I need this land. You're my brother! Can't you help me out? Pull some strings for your big brother? You owe me." Charlie said, trying to plead and change his tone, but failing miserably.

"Charlie, I'll try but I can't make any promises. They minister in Romania is not my biggest fan." Percy said, his tone also taking on another tone.

Hermione walked over and sat down on the couch across from the desk, neither man even acknowledging her presence in the room. She sighed again and knew this was shy she had quit the ministry in the first place, way to much stress.

"Oh come on Perce, you're a Weasley! Charm her!" Charlie said, like that was the solution to everything. Use your Weasley charm, no woman can resist it.

"Why don't you?" Percy through back at him.

"Because I can't I have a fiancée remember? You on the other hand are single and one of the wizarding world's most eligible bachelors! You can have any woman you want and come Percy she's hot. I know you fancy her." Charlie coxed him.

"I think you are the one who fancies her big brother. I'll try is all I can say." Percy said, not liking what Charlie was suggesting. "Now if we are done I have other business to attend to."

Charlie turned to look at Hermione and smiled. Hermione thought of how right Charlie was no woman in her right mind could resist a Weasley man. Something about the way the carried themselves and the confidence that had been instilled in them more them irresistible to women. And she had never known one to turn down a desirable woman either.

"Hermione are you okay?" Percy asked her coming to sit beside her.

"Yes, sorry." she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"I have a few more things to take care of then I'll take you to lunch so we can talk a little." Percy promised.

Hermione watched him walk back to his desk and settled in for a morning of watch and observing Percy Weasley. She worked some on her article so far and stared off in to space some. Finally Percy broke for lunch.

"So how does this work?" He asked. When they had received their food he placed a silencing charm on the table so their conversation would be private.

"Well first off we can start off with your story. Why you are still single? Still haven't found the right woman? Things like that." Hermione asked.

"Okay well, I dated the same girl for almost five years, Penelope Clearwater. She was a great girl. We had lots in common and I know she loved me. But it just never felt right for me. When I kissed her it felt wrong, like something was missing. So one night she had a romantic dinner planned at her new flat, she had just moved into." Percy paused.

"What happen?" Hermione asked.

Percy thought a minute. He knew what he said next would be all over the Daily Prophet when her article came out. There would be no more hiding any aspects of his life. He knew though it was time, time to let the world know his secret he had hidden away she long.

"Well she had it all planned out. She cooked my favorite meal, had even gotten the recipe from my mom, the table was sent with candles, and the music was even very romantic. After dinner we went into the sitting room and danced to the music and she said, 'Percy since you're not going to ask what would you say if I asked you to marry me?' And I froze."

"Why? Everyone thought you and Penelope would get married. You two were great together." Hermione said. But wait, she thought to herself, he said something didn't feel right for him.

"I froze because I wasn't expecting it. She was asking me to marry her and not vice versa. To be honest the thought had never crossed my mind. Like I said I just didn't feel it. Don't get me wrong I loved her but I wasn't sure about marriage and all that it brought with it. That was a life long commitment and I wasn't ready for that." he paused again.

"So are you saying that Percy Weasley had commitment issues?" Hermione said surprised. She had never expected that from him of all people.

"There was more to it than that. Yes I had some commitment issues. I was young and I had never dated anybody but Penelope. She seemed okay with that but I wasn't sure if I was ready for a commitment like that. She seemed so sure about everything like her love for me was enough to take away all my fears and the apprehension I felt suddenly. I just had no idea what to say. Like you said it was what everybody expected, mom had been hinting at it for years, but I knew I couldn't do it. I just couldn't exactly put my finger on why because I did love her." Percy sighed. Here it goes, he thought to himself, the wizarding world is about to know the truth about the Minister of Magic.

"Just then the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Leaving me standing dumbfounded in the middle of the floor. I watched her walk to the door slowly as if it was an inconvenience to her. At the door was her neighbor wanting to borrow some sugar or something like that. She invited him in to wait while she marched off to the kitchen to get it. In that moment I knew what was missing in our relationship. I found what I had been searching for." He looked up at Hermione to see her expression.

Hermione looked at him confused. "What do you mean? I'm confused."

"Hermione I'm gay. I've never told anyone that. I broke up with Penelope that night telling her it just didn't feel right to me anymore and I had felt that way for a while and was just thinking of a way to tell her. I never actually told her about my realization that night. I certainly never told her or anyone else for that mater that I was attracted to her male neighbor. I was confused myself. It was new to me. I had thought other guys were attractive before but I had fought it off for so long because of her. That night thought I knew I could no longer fought it or keep stringing her along, so it ended there." Percy stopped talking and watched her.

"You do realize that this will be in the Daily Prophet right? Are you really reading for that?"

"Yes, I'm ready to come out and let the world know. They need to know the truth about me. I'm tired of hiding." Percy smiled at her.

"So can I ask you something personal?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"What? Ask me anything you want." Percy smiled.

"So did you and Penelope ever consummate your relationship?" Hermione asked shyly.

"No, she wanted to wait for marriage and I respected that." Percy replied.

"So are you a virgin?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Are you?"

"No, you know I was with Fred. And anyway I asked you first." Hermione said, not wanting to talk about herself.

"No Hermione I'm not a virgin. I've just never been with a woman and I don't plan on ever being with one." Percy paused like he wanted to ask something but was afraid. "Hermione was my brother your first?"

"Yes, your brother was my first but it wasn't Fred. I slept with Ron on his sixteenth birthday. Why?" Hermione laughed. Why did he want to know about that? Did it matter to him?

"Just curious, can I ask you another question?" Percy now the one being a little hesitant and shy.

"Sure, why not. Since you have just told me a big secret you've been keeping for years." Hermione said.

"How many guys have you been with?"

Hermione was shocked at the question and let out a little nervous laugh. "Four," she said, and then thought three of them your brothers.

"What about you?" She asked, turning the table on him.

"Six," he answered without hesitation.

"Hermione," Percy started, taking the conversation to a serious note with just her name, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay anything, what is it?" Hermione watched him for a minute and saw his face change. He looked like he was again struggling with something but not like before. This was different.

"I have to go to a family dinner on Thursday and I was wondering if you would go with me?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, I kind of don't have a choice Percy."

"No, I mean go with me and pretend you're my girlfriend." He said really fast.

Hermione didn't know what to say. He had just made told her he was gay and now he wanted her to go to a family dinner and pretend to be his girlfriend. Was he nuts? She had not been inside the Weasley house in five years. It held to many memories, some of them were good like it was the first place she and Fred had made love after he proposed. Some of the memories were bad though, and those she did not want to relive. Could she go back there? Could she face Fred again?

"I know it's a lot to ask of you, and I know I need to tell my family before the article comes out. I'm just not ready to out myself to them yet." He pleaded.

"Percy, there your family. I'm sure they'd love you anyway." Hermione tried to get out of it.

"Hermione please, I'll be in your debt." Percy persuaded.

"Ok but Ginny and Bill know about the article. I talked to Gin about it before I got the names of the bachelors and Bill was my first bachelor." Hermione couldn't believe she was agreeing to set foot in the Weasley household again.

"Bill is out town on a mission and won't be there. Ginny is having enough problems and won't notice anyway, she's so distracted these days." Percy informed her.

Hermione just shock her head in agreement. After all how bad could it be? It was just a house full of Weasleys right?

**A/N: ok there he is bachelor number 3. Was he who you expected? Any predictions on the Weasley dinner? What could possibly happen in a house full of Weasleys? The consensus on the last bachelor is Fred, that seems to be everyone's guess. But I promise some curve balls are coming and you won't really know tell the first chapter of bachelor number 5!! So let me know what you think!**


	9. The Family Dinner

Chapter 9: The Family Dinner

By the time Thursday arrived Hermione was nervous about the night before her. After he was done working, much to her surprise, she had enjoyed spending time with Percy. The evenings where fun, Hermione had learned Percy liked to cook and had a real flare for baking the most amazing muffins she had ever eaten in her life. He loved classical music and old muggle movies. His collection was the best she had seen since that collection her parents had. Like his father he had a fascination with all things muggle and loved to collect them.

Although the hours he spent at work were boring, he always made time to take her to lunch. The week had actually been way better than Hermione expected. Percy was a complete gentleman. He opened doors for her, always lived by the ladies first philosophy. She had also enjoyed the fact that he was gay and there was no pressure to sleep with him or kiss him. So could just enjoy the time with him.

He would hold her hand when they were out and take her for long walks at night. She knew he too was enjoying not having the pressure of dating or trying to be on your best behavior because you were trying to impress someone. She knew out of all of this she had underestimated Percy Weasley and had made a new best friend she would always have no matter what happen in the next few days.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Percy asked startling her out of her daydreams.

"Yes," Hermione said, grabbing his hand as he led her to the fireplace.

The Burrow was in full swing when they arrived. Ginny was sitting on the couch feeding Lily a bottle staring off into space. Fred's boys ran by shouting 'hi Uncle Percy' as they did. Fred was close behind them telling them not to run in the house. Not even noticing Hermione was with Percy.

Percy led Hermione into the kitchen where everyone else had gathered. Mrs. Weasley was in the mist of making dinner with George's son Finn slung on her hip. Hermione smiled as she saw that. She was sure Mrs. Weasley had done that many times over the years and it was second nature to her.

Ron and George where in a heated Quidditch discussion at the table, Charlie sat with them not hearing the conversation at all lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were distant as he looked up and smiled at Hermione and Percy.

Luna wondered down from the stairs carrying the newest Weasley and beaming with pride her new daughter, which had been a shock, because the medi-witch swore it was another boy. George jumped up to help her down the stairs and to the seat next to him.

Hermione noticed that Cami was no where in sight, unless she was hiding somewhere. She had not been looking forward to seeing her and had psyched herself up to be as pleasant as she could after all she was here as Percy's girlfriend. So why couldn't so try to be nice to the woman who stole her life from her. She was supposed to be over it and not still be bitter.

"Daddy can't catch us! Daddy can't catch us!" Fred's boys ran through the kitchen yelling in a sing song voice.

Fred followed looking exhausted. "Well you two knock it off!" He yelled back at them.

"Arthur George Weasley and Fredrick Solomon Weasley if you don't stop running in my house this instant I will be forced to tie you magically to the time out chairs!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

The boys stopped running as soon as they heard their full names being called by their grandmother, looked at each other, shrugged, and went out the back door no doubt to see what troubles they could find in the back yard. A few minutes later, they heard giggles from the back yard.

Fred plopped down in a chair at the table and banged his head on the table. "Where we this much trouble mom?" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her son and smiled at him. She put Finn down and watched him run over to Luna and the baby. She reached out to stroke Fred's hair and he looked up at her smiling face.

"You are just getting back what you gave son and then some it appears." she said.

"Wow still never a dull moment around here is there." Hermione laughed. She still had a hold of Percy's hand.

Everyone looked up at once just now noticing Hermione standing in the kitchen. Fred's face dropped. He never expected to see Hermione again after what he had done to her, but here she was right in front of him. Old feelings came flooding back to him and he had no idea what to say to her. So he just looked away and got up to see what his boys were up to outside.

Ron came up and hugged her and told her he was glad to see her. George just stared at her. Hermione had never thought before about Luna being at the Weasley dinner. She had basically been worried about seeing Fred or having Bill be there to blow her cover. She hoped Luna was too wrapped up in the baby to think anything of her pretending to be Percy's girlfriend.

"Oh Hermione! I have missed you so much dear!" Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a big bear hug.

"How have you been? Where have you been? Wait are you dating Percy now?" she asked as she noticed Percy's arm around Hermione's waist.

"Let's see I've been doing really well, enjoying my new job. I'm so sorry I haven't come to visit I just couldn't face it with all that happen."

Hermione was cut off. "Nonsense! Fred was a prat for what he did to you but you know you will always be family. And if you stay away so long again I will hunt you down and make you come and see me. I have missed you so much." Mrs. Weasley hugged her again.

"I need some air." Hermione said, feeling claustrophobic suddenly.

"Don't go to far dear, dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione kissed Percy on the cheek for show and headed out the back door and down the steps. She took deep breaths as she walked through the yard. She knew this was a bad idea. Seeing all of them again was too much and her chest was hurting as she broke out in a run.

She ended up never the old tree house by the lake. Fred was seated under the tree hugging his knees, staring off into space. Hermione could hear the boys in the tree house playing or plotting, above him. She had never known Fred and George when they were three so what trouble could they get into? But they were Fred's sons, Hermione laughed to herself.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to Fred under the tree.

"Hi," Fred replied, not looking at her. "I never expected to see you again."

"I honestly never expected to ever be here again." Hermione sighed. This was harder than she had thought it would be. Her chest ached even more because here in this moment to spite it all she knew she still loved this man beside her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I know I've said that before many times. This time though please know how much I mean it. I've missed you more than words can say." Fred said looking at her for the first time since she had joined him.

Hermione noticed he had tears in his eyes. She had never seen Fred Weasley cry and was touched. Even the day she left, he had not showed this much emotion. He had been so indifferent that day, like he didn't care what she did. He had said he was sorry, and then he had pushed her away. A month later she read in the Daily Prophet he had married Cami.

"Fred don't, please." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione she turned around and did the same thing to me. She's gone Hermione and has been for a year." Fred looked away again, staring into the lake.

"So you're a single parent?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, funny uh? Me a single parent? She hasn't seen them in a year, since she left." he confessed.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Hermione said, with a little more venom in the words then she expected to come out.

"No, it doesn't, it must have been so much worse for you. You actually really loved me, and I did that to you. How could I be so stupid?" He turned to look at her again.

"Fred, don't, please." she pleaded again.

"Hermione I still love you." Fred blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Fred…I…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I know I'm too late. You've moved on with my brother no less. Merlin Hermione do you know how much that hurts?" he sighed.

"Do you even realize where we are?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Fred just smiled. He did know where they were. This was where he had proposed to Hermione. Where he had confessed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and only her. Where they had made love for the first time that night right here under this tree.

Hermione was aware Fred was moving closer to her, as she moved closer to him. So many emotions she thought she had buried where flooding into her brain. She remembered how it felt the first time she had kissed Fred. How it had felt the first time they made love under this tree. The way she was filled to the brim with love for him when he proposed that night.

Closer and closer Fred moved towards her lips, slowly as if in slow motion. Merlin he still loved this woman so much. He would never be able to forget her or love anyone else. His lips were so close to hers he could feel her breathe on his face. She smelled so good. He had never forgotten her smell. He reached out and put his hand in her hair pulling her closer their lips still not touching.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

"Time for dinner." Mrs. Weasley patronus shattered the moment.

Fred and Hermione pulled apart just as two little three year olds came almost flying from the tree house.

"Race you to the house!" they screamed as they took off, Hermione and Fred close behind.

Dinner at the Weasley house was always a big affair when everyone was home. The family sat around a big table that had been set up in the yard. Everyone seemed in good spirits at dinner, talking about what had happen in there lives in the past two weeks. Fred stole glances at Hermione across the table all night.

When dessert came, no one noticed the smile, Fred and George smile but Hermione. Always up to something she thought, no doubt a laced dessert but who in the right mind could turn down one of Mrs. Weasley's heavenly pies.

"Fred did you know Cami has a daughter with Oliver Wood?" Hermione said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What? Are you serious? She never told me about her. Let me guess she never she's her?" He asked not surprised at all Cami had not shared this information with him.

"Nope, Oliver has raised her alone since she came home from the hospital." Hermione said here hand going to her mouth again.

"Well seems you and Oliver Wood have a lot I common." George laughed as Fred shoot him a look.

"I'm moving to America for a job next month." Ron confessed.

"Doing what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'll be heading the Auror department." Ron said.

"Oh congratulations, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"I left Rainy because she lied to me about being pregnant." Charlie confessed.

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"About a week ago," he said.

"I can top all of you," Percy said.

Hermione looked at him and knew something was wrong with this situation now. Why were they all confessing secrets? Secrets they were obviously not ready to share, this stank of a Weasley twins prank. But weren't they too old to be testing things on there family? What kind of example were they setting for their children?

"Percy you don't have to do this." Hermione touched his hand.

"No, it's okay Mione, I want too." he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm gay." Percy announced.

"We knew that Percy honey, for a long time now." Mrs. Weasley said nonchalantly.

"Are the two of you testing products on the family again?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at Fred and George.

"I put a potion in your coffee to help you out with what we talked about." Ginny confessed to Hermione.

Hermione got up and left the table. Ginny followed her into the house. Hermione turned to look at Ginny as she came in the door behind her. She had never known Ginny to be so devious before and it was so out of character for her. What had she been thinking when she had done something like that? Hermione had never been so angry at Ginny in her life and they had been friends along time. She had always come to Ginny when she had a problem of any kind. But as mad as she was at Ginny she knew she was hiding something else something big. Hermione noticed how sad her eyes were when she spoke and knew it had more to do with then just the potion.

"How could you do that to me Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It seemed like fun at the time. I only wanted you to have some fun. I wanted you to get back in the swing of things. Maybe find love with one of the bachelors." Ginny said.

"Do you know what the potion has done so far? What it makes me do?" The anger welled to the surface and she could hardly see start. All of this was Ginny's fault. It was her fault that Hermione would be forced to sleep with all of these men, even the one she didn't want too.

"You gave me a lust potion Gin!" Hermione tried hard not to yell. "No matter what your intensions were that was just wrong!"

Hermione ran from the house, tears streaming down her face. She ran past everyone still sitting at the table. Her mind racing, what was she going to do? Could she continue this assignment knowing Ginny had given her a lust potion? Would she be able to go through with and see it to the end? When she stopped running she found herself under the tree again where she had found Fred earlier, their tree.

"Mione I miss you." Hermione heard from behind her.

She felt arms snake around her. She would know they arms anywhere, those arms made her feel safe. They were Fred's arms and after everything that had happen it felt so good to have then around her again. It felt good to know he truly was sorry and that he still loved her, but was it enough?

"I miss you too Fred." Hermione sighed.

He turned her around to face him and brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Hermione's kisses had always made his stomach flutter, even the very first kiss. He thought about that kiss during the game of truth so many years ago. They had started dating soon after that and he blew everything with one mistake. Could he get it back?

Hermione kissed him back and thought about how his kisses always made her knees weak. No one else had ever been close to doing that. She had kisses plenty of guys and they had been good kisses. Nothing though compared to Fred's kisses. He loved her and his kisses showed it. Even this one after all this time, Fred Weasley still held a touch for her. But was it enough?

Hermione pulled away first. She looked into Fred's eyes and saw what she had always seen when she looked into his eyes, his love and adoration for her. She wanted to forgive him and take him back. She wanted to stay right here in his arms and never leave his side. Her heart was screaming for her to forgive him but her head told a different story. It remembered how hurt she was when he had confeced to sleeping with Cami. Her head remembered how she had felt at his indifference the day she finally left. These were things she would never forget.

"Hermione, let me say again, I'm sorry and I still love you. I always have and always will. What I did to you was wrong and the lowest of low. I was a fool to ever do anything to jeopardize what we shared and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But you are the best thing that has ever happen to me besides my boys, which is something I should have shared with you. Baby I love you and I want you back if you can ever find it in your heart to let me back in." Fred said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Hermione pulled away and walked a little ways from him trying to put distance between them to clear her head. The conflicting things she was feeling had just become worse with his words. Part of her wanted to run into his arms and tell him she loved him and would forgive him, but the other part was still very angry and bitter. Seeing him again had opened up those wounds she had tried so hard to ignore and push down deep, never truly dealing with them and how they made her feel.

She turned to look at him still keeping her distance. "Fred I do still love you with all my hurt and soul, but what you did hurt me more than you will ever know. I have really big trust issues because of it and I haven't dated any one since I left you. I trusted you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you slept with someone else and broke my heart. I'm not sure if I can pretend all is well. How do I know it won't happen again? How do I trust you ever again?" Hermione asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She backed away a little as he advanced towards her. "No, Fred I need some time to think." She said, putting her hands up. "Can you give me that?"

"Yes I'll give you all the time you need. I know now you are the only woman for me and if I can't have you there will never be another woman in my life." Fred confessed.

Just then Hermione felt a tugging sensation on her wrist. At first she thought Fred was pulling her towards him, but she looked down and he wasn't touching her. What was going on?

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Percy asked, all of a sudden by the tree.

Then it dawned on her as she walked up next to Percy. She had gotten to far away and now she was magically bond to Percy for the next two days!

**A/N: oh one more chapter of Percy to go! What will happen now that they are magically bond together and can't leave each others side? Did you see it coming? What are your thoughts? Will the lust potion work on Percy? I would love to hear your thoughts on this and the final bachelor. So keep those reviews coming!**


	10. The Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.**

Chapter 10: The Turn of Events

Percy took Hermione back to his flat. He felt bad for taking her to the Burrow and making her face Fred. It had been such a bad idea and he kicked himself for it. He could see she had not been ready to face him, even though she knew he would be there. He had thought after all this time she was over it and had moved on. But he knew by the tear now in her eyes and the forlorn look on her face that was not the case. By going to the Burrow and being there for him she had opened up old wounds she wanted to stay buried deep.

He led her to the bathroom, with her following like a puppy. In the bathroom he began to run the water in the tap, adding bubbles with his wand. He saw a smile spread across Hermione's face as she smelled the aroma of the bubbles.

"Percy?" she turned to look at him. "What are you going to do while I'm in the bath? You can't get that far away."

"I can sit on the floor by the tub and read." He suggested.

Hermione thought for a minute. The floor here in the bathroom would be such an uncomfortable place to sit. "You could get in with me?"

"Hermione I don't know." Percy was skeptical. The last thing she needed was him in there with her, although the tub was big enough for the two of them.

"It's okay Percy really. I just need the company right now. I won't try anything, if you won't." she said trying to be playful.

Percy finally agreed and a little shyly used his wand to strip them both. He climbed into the tub first and Hermione followed sitting between his legs. She leaned up against his stomach and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed too. He let out a chuckle as he thought of how intimate this was. He had never done this with anyone.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I took you there. I didn't know you would have that reaction to Fred." Percy said in here ear.

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting him to be single again. It kind of threw me. I had psyched myself up for Cami to be there. Trying to tell myself I was okay with it, even though I wasn't." Hermione sighed again.

Fred had definitely thrown her for a loop. She was so confused and didn't really know what to think about the situation. She knew she still loved him and always would, but she couldn't trust him. Her trust in him had been lost when he betrayed her with Cami.

"Enough about Fred tell me more about you. Do you like see people?" Hermione asked curiously. She wondered about his life ever since he said he was gay. Did he have a boyfriend? How did he manage to hide it for so long?

"Yes. I have someone I am seeing, been with him for six months now. He's a bartender at a muggle club I go to frequently. I've been able to hide it because he doesn't know I'm a wizard. We always go to his place in muggle London." Percy answered.

"So how have you been able to keep it out of the public eye? I can imagine that fact that the Minister of Magic is gay would be big news." Hermione asked, putting her foot up to fiddle with the faucet absently.

"I have been out with several females. All of them aware of my situation and all knowing they are only for show. And I know your going to ask, so no beyond kisses and touching I have never been intimate with them." Percy smiled thinking of how her mind was working over time on that comment.

"So can you get an erection with a woman?" Hermione asked shyly and as fast as she could.

"No, Hermione I never have been able to get an erection with a woman." He smiled again. He knew she had more questions to ask. Ones she was embarrassed to ask.

"Hermione, don't be embarrassed to ask me anything. I trust you and I have nothing to hide from you." Percy reassured her.

"So you said you have kissed them and touched them. How did you touch them?" Hermione was not really sure she wanted to know. Her brain was working on overload with this subject.

"Well it was my way of having them keep my secret. I have fingers and a mouth that work pretty well or so I've been told. They all just want to say they have dated the Minster of Magic so it's not hard to keep them quiet." He smiled and waited for the next question. He knew what it would be before she asked it but he waited anyway.

"So let me get this straight," she asked, cocking her head to look at him. "You pleasure these women orally and never get anything in return? That hardly seems fair Percy."

"Well I can always go to muggle London after words and get whatever I need. So it all works out in the end." Percy smiled at her.

"So take me there? I want to meet this man." Hermione asked, playing with the faucet with her toes again.

"Ok it's a date. I'll take you Saturday night. I usually go then anyway." He smiled yet again. He was unable to hold back the excitement in his voice as he said the words. He had never shared that aspect of his life with anyone and loved that he Hermione wanted to share it with him.

*************************************************************

"So this is the place you frequent?" Hermione asked, as they stepped into the club.

It seemed like a nice up scale place, somewhere she could see Percy at. The music wasn't too loud. On the walls were pictures of sights in London,

Buckingham Palace, Big Bend, and there was a bar at the far end of the club. Percy grabbed her hand and headed towards the bar. Hermione followed him through the sea of tables surrounding a small dance floor. She could hear the people talking around her, laughing and having a good time.

At the bar they took a seat in two barstools at the very end of the bar. Hermione watch the smile spread across the bartender's face as he spotted Percy. He practically floated over to them.

"Percy, how are you darling?" He asked, touching Percy's hand lovingly.

"I'm great. I've had a really interesting week." Percy smiled at Hermione.

"So I see." the bartender said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Hermione this is Blaine. Blaine this is my friend Hermione. She has been staying with me this week from out of town." Percy winked at her.

"Oh, so where are you from?" Blaine asked.

"Dunwich," Hermione said without thinking.

"Oh I've never been there." Blaine looked her up and down, sizing her up.

Hermione wished she could tell what Blaine was thinking. He was giving her strange looks, like she was trying to take Percy away from him or something. She could tell he was jealous and did not like her being around Percy at all. He definitely saw her as competition.

Blaine poured the drinks they ordered and walked away to take care of other customers. He kept one eye on them the whole night though.

Percy and Hermione had a few more drinks and were lost in conversation. Percy told her what it was like growing up in a house with so many siblings. Hermione told him how lonely she had been being an only child. She told him how glad she had been when she had met all of them and been so accepted into the family.

The more Percy drank the braver he got. At first he placed his hand on her thigh as he spoke. He suddenly wanted to touch her as he spoke. As the evening progressed his hand slowly inched its way up her thigh towards her skirt line. What was he doing?

Hermione noticed Percy's hand as soon as he touched her skin. She could feel how warm it was and how natural it felt for it to be there. As Percy spoke she leaned in a little and pushed a piece of his curly red hair from his eyes. She could feel Blaine shooting daggers at her from the other end of the bar as she let her fingers trail down Percy's cheek. She was thankful Blaine was muggle because if not she was sure she would have had a curse thrown at her from the jealous bartender.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked, unable to stand the glares from Blaine any longer.

Back at the flat Percy pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard, holding nothing back. He had never been so attracted to a woman and he wanted so much to explore ever inch of this and enjoy every minute. As he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster his hand slid up her thigh under her skirt.

Hermione responded to his kisses at first. She was surprised by the kiss and it had caught her totally off guard. She was shocked by how talented Percy was at kissing and how much she enjoyed his kisses. Hermione didn't protest when Percy led her towards the couch, there lips never breaking contact. What was she doing? What was he doing? A little voice in the back of her head was screaming at her how wrong this was and how she shouldn't be doing this. Then as Percy stumbled, falling on to the couch breaking contact, Hermione felt a wave of nausea and ran for the bathroom.

Percy was jerked up off the couch and literally pulled behind her as she ran to the bathroom. He would have to stand there while she puked. He tried hard to tune out the sound, which wasn't hard to do with the thought he was having. His mind and his body were in utter turmoil. She was suddenly all he could think about. What had he almost done? If she hadn't had gotten sick from all the drinking would he have… the tightening of his pants right now told him al he needed to know. Yes he would have taken advantage of Hermione Granger!

Hermione slumped against the bathroom wall a few minutes later and sighed. She hated to throw up and hated even more that she was being watched as she did it. But he had no choice. She realized all of a sudden she was in Percy's arms and he was carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and removed her pants. He pulled one side of the covers down and she scooted over to get under them. She patted them bed next to her and Percy stripped to his boxers and climbed in. Hermione was snoring before he was ever in the bed.

The next morning Percy woke up to find Hermione snuggled in his chest. He smiled when he noticed his chest was a little wet were she had been laying there long enough to drool. He thought back to the events of last night and wondered if Hermione would remember what they had almost done. He was certain he would never forget it as long as he lived.

"Percy, did we?" Hermione asked, waking up and looking at him as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"No, Hermione, nothing happen," Percy said rather sadly. He had really wanted it too, but he was glad it didn't, he would have felt bad for taking advantage of her that way.

Hermione left Percy's flat a few hours later with an amazing story about the Minister of Magic. One she was sure would shock the wizarding community. She also left with a new friendship she hadn't had before. Leaving the other men had been so hard because she knew she would never see them again, but Percy was different. They had formed a bond and she knew she could talk to him anytime about anything and vice versa. Thank the Merlin Ginny's lust potion had been a bust this week at least!

**A/N: ok well there it is. I was stuck on what to do for so long. Sorry for the writer's block. We have another bachelor down, so one to bachelor number four.**


	11. The Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.

A/N: ok here we go another chapter and a new bachelor. We are almost to the end and our surprise last bachelor. This chapter will give you some big clues so pay attention. Some of you have already guessed. And some of you are way off. So here we go!

Chapter 11: The Blast from the Past

Hermione sat in her kitchen with a cup of hot tea staring at the Daily Prophet but not really reading it. Her mind was on her next bachelor and the past they had shared so many years ago. He had given her, her first kiss, been the first guy who had ever seen her as more than a bookworm and had seen her as a pretty girl.

He never talked much but she knew he had cared for her once upon a time long, long ago. He had been a sweet guy and looked forward to spending time with her just watching her study for hours.

She missed him over the years and hadn't seen or heard from him in so long she could barely recall what he looked like. It had been almost ten years since his last letter to her. She had written him back over the years but never with the faithfulness of his letters, once a week for years until one day they just stopped.

Hermione sighed loudly as she thought of seeing him again.

She looked towards the window when she heard an owl hoot. Hermione knew the owl right away. It was Ginny's owl, the cute little black owl with the white belly Harry had given one of her birthdays. She waked to the window to let the owl in.

"Hello, Balloons." Hermione smiled at the owl's name, a silly name a two year old James had given her because he thought she had a balloon on her stomach.

Balloons hooted at her to say hello and held out its right foot to her.

Hermione took the note from Balloons' foot and read it out loud.

Dear Mione,

Please talk to me. I am on my way over in five minutes. I really need a friend right now. I screwed up in a major way and needed to talk to someone I trust about it. Please!

Love,

Ginny

P.S. I am so sorry about the lust potion. I didn't think about it very well. Please forgive me.

Hermione smiled. At first she had been very mad at Ginny when she found out about the lust potion Ginny had slipped in her coffee at the coffee shop a while back but she had to admit she had enjoyed it all. She had done things she never would have done without it. The best of which was sleeping with Oliver Wood that alone had been worth it all, and well Bill too, that was a great adventure in itself without the sex.

Hermione was taken away from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Leave it to Ginny to apparate to the porch and knock on the door. Hermione made her way through the kitchen, dinning room and living room to the front door of her small flat, at the door she paused and took a deep breathe before opening the door to Ginny.

Once in the kitchen with a cup of tea in front of her Ginny began to cry. She looked up at Hermione sitting across from her choosing her words carefully before she spoke. Ginny was so unsure of how to tell Hermione what she had to say. Would her best friend hate her after her revelation that she had been lying to her for so long? Would she take it like Harry had?

"Hermione, Harry left me," Ginny began with the basics. "Well actually he kicked me and Albus out."

"Why, Gin? Did the two of you have a fight?" Hermione asked, reaching across the table to touch Ginny's hand.

Ginny sighed. "You have no idea."

Hermione watched Ginny. She had never seen her so unraveled and out of sorts. Ginny was truly hurting but Hermione and a suspicion it was not at all Harry's fault. Gin had done something she knew Harry would never forgive. She waited for Ginny to go on.

Tears rolled down Ginny's face as she spoke. "Well it all started when you guys went off to find the Deathly Hollows and all of that. I was lonely when you guys left. I got into the wrong crowd and started hanging with Draco and his cronies. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. Well I ended up sleeping with Draco. Harry was upset I wasn't a virgin on our wedding night like he was, but he never asked who I had been with. So I never told him."

"Ginny how could you sleep with Draco Malfoy? Why give him something you knew was meant for Harry?"

Ginny sighed again. "I don't know. I was drunk, we had been playing truth or dare and it just happen. I know those are bad excuses, but…." she trailed off.

"So it only happen that once right? How could Harry be mad at that? It was a long time ago. I know it was Draco but still. Harry wasn't sure he would come back alive." Hermione reasoned. She had never thought about how hard it had been on Ginny back then.

Ginny shocked her head. "It's been happening ever since Hermione. Harry caught us a couple of weeks ago, in the living room, when he came home early from a trip."

"Oh Gin, how could you do that? You know how I felt when Fred did it to me and you always said what a jerk he was for doing it. When you were doing the same thing to Harry the whole time!" Hermione was shocked.

"Mione, it was so good and I wanted to stop so many times but Draco is so good at telling me and others what he thinks we need to hear. He's a sweet talker hen it comes to sex and women and knows exactly what to say and when to say it." Ginny said, with tears rolling down her cheeks and falling into her untouched tea cup.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this?"

"Because there is, Harry was willing to seek help to repair our marriage if I broke it off with Draco and agreed never to see him again. So I went to Draco's to tell him I was in love with Harry and I wanted to work on my marriage but we somehow wound up in bed. I never saw him again after that and that was five months ago." Ginny looked up at Hermione when she said that.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a minute trying to absorb everything Ginny had said. So for all these years she had been having an affair with Draco Malfoy behind Harry's back. Harry was willing to forgive her for this and then all that had changed. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Yes, Hermione this baby is Draco's and we found out last week when Albus was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts due to a Quidditch accident, he is also Draco's child."

Hermione thought for a moment of what to say and when she said nothing Ginny spoke again.

"So I haven't seen James and Lily in two weeks. Harry has been planning this all along. I found out today he filed for divorce three weeks ago, so Albus and I have been living at the Burrow with mom and dad."

Hermione glanced at the clock on her wall. She hated to do this to Ginny but she had to cut this conversation short. Being magically bound to another bachelor was not her idea of fun. She wanted to talk to Ginny some more and help her work this out but she had only five minutes to get to her next bachelor's destination.

"Ginny I gotta go or I'll be late. Can we pick this up later? I'm sorry." Hermione asked, getting up and going into the living room.

Ginny followed Hermione to the living room. After a quick hug for reassurance Hermione grabbed the Quaffle she had been sent as a portkey and looked back at Ginny. She tried not to show the pity and have a 'you shouldn't have done it' look on her face.

"Gin, I love you and we will talk some more later. I do hope you work through all of this and…" Hermione was cut off when the portkey activated and she was gone.

Hermione appeared in the office of her next bachelor with a minute to spare. Why had the portkey cut it so close? Oh well she was here and close enough that she would not be bond to him for the next week, so all was okay right?

The office walls were lined with Quidditch posters and pictures of people playing Quidditch. People flew through the air on brooms trying to catch certain snitches and chasing after each other. Others were accepting various types of awards and smiling for the camera. Some waved to fans as if the were posing for the pictures.

"Can I help you miss?"

Hermione jumped. The women had literally come out of no where and was suddenly right behind her.

Hermione turned to face her. She was a short petite woman even short and more petite than herself. She had boobs that looked way too big for her small frame, platinum blond hair and big brown eyes. Her skirt was way to short and Hermione's first thought was maybe she was a hooker or something. She was surprised to find out she was the receptionist when she told her, her name.

"Yes," the receptionist said. "Mr. Krum is expecting you. Go on in."

Hermione headed to the door which she had indicated and knocked. She was nervous and her palms were sweaty as she heard Viktor's Bulgarian accent say come in through the door.

She opened the door and walked into the office. The wall facing the door was floor to ceiling windows with a wonderful view of what looked like a park of some sort. In front of the wall of window was an antique mahogany desk with stacks of papers on it all neat and organized. Hermione noticed the pictures on the desk, one of an older couple, who she assumed were Viktor's parents, and the other of the two of them at the Yule Ball back at Hogwarts.

"In here," Viktor called.

Hermione followed his voice and into a small conference room with a bookshelves all along one wall. Viktor was looking in a book and looked up to smile at her as she entered the room.

"Be vith you in minute." he said.

Hermione took the time to look over the books. She ran her hand along the spines as she read the titles. Most of them had to do with Quidditch or wizard law. There were some old muggle ones for personal reading, like _Around the World in 80 Days, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and Journey to the Center of the Earth _to name a few. Hermione took in a big whiff not thinking about where she was. All she could think of was the books and how much she loved the feel and the smell.

"I am big fan." Viktor said from behind her, noticing what she was looking at.

"Me too, I love Jules Verne!" Hermione said, surprised.

The rest of the day was just endless boring meetings until lunch. Hermione found out Viktor was the manager of the Bulgarian Quidditch team now. Most of the meetings were done in Bulgarian so Hermione was completely lost and read a book the whole time.

At lunch Viktor took her to a nice restaurant in a wizarding community. After ordering the got the chance to talk and she got his story. It was not at all what she had expected.

"So Viktor I have to ask. Why are you still single? I can't wait to hear your story because I have heard some great ones so far." Hermione asked.

"Vell, let see. A long time ago I meet this girl, and fall in love vith her," Viktor began in his broken English. "She vas most amazing girl I ever meet, pretty, smart, ever thing I hope for in a voman. Ve keep touch for avhile, then I find out she is to marry someone else."

"Did you think that you and she had a chance of being more than you were?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Vhen I find this out I vent a little … oh vhat is vord… crazy. Then I decide not to be with anyone else. I have not been with voman in seven year." Viktor said as the food came.

Viktor smiled to himself as he watched Hermione eating. He was for sure she would figure out who he was talking about but she didn't. It was all true. He was still so in love with her but she would never know because she was married, although he noticed she didn't where a ring. He had stopped keeping track of her after her engagement and the letters form her stopped altogether. He wondered if she had babies and how her husband was. He wanted to ask but was afraid.

He decided to be content just to enjoy the week and have the opportunity to watch her like he used too. He wanted to be close to her and hear her voice. But Merlin he hoped he could have more than just glances and conversation.

"Viktor, what's on your mind?" Hermione asked, noticing he hadn't touched his food.

"You," he answered honestly.

"Me?" Hermione was confused. Then her eyes got really big as she made the realization, Viktor had been talking about her. He was pining for her all these years.

Viktor smiled at her.

"You were talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Viktor, I never knew you felt that way about me. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hermione touched his hand, unsure if what she was feeling was the lust potion or real.

"I try so many times. It just never seem right. Then I find you marry someone else, so I gave up." He looked down at her hand on his.

"Viktor, I'm not married. We never got married at all. Fred married someone else and had kids with her. He cheated on me with her and I called off the wedding."

Viktor looked up at her and smiled. So it was on. He was going to try and win back Hermione Granger. He was going to get what he never got back at Hogwarts, as bad as it my sound he was going to her into bed. She was no longer the young girl she had been. She was now a beautiful woman he wanted more than life itself.

**A/N: There you have it bachelor number 4. Is it who you expected? What are your predictions? Will she sleep with Viktor? Have you figured out the last bachelor yet? A poll is up on my homepage to see who Hermione ends up with, please stop by and vote.**


	12. The night of 1,000 Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz, but I am a sucker for a sexy accent!

A/N: now it has been a while since I read The Goblet of fire and I can't find my copy. So please don't tell me this didn't happen. It's my fanfic and I want it too.

Chapter 12: The Failure of the Stars

After the wonderful lunch Hermione sat through more endless meetings with Viktor. The talk in Bulgarian seemed to get monatinous after a while and Hermione didn't realize she had fallen asleep till Viktor was shaking her awake, looking at the clock she saw it was six o'clock already.

"You sleep long time, I that boring?" Viktor asked.

"No I have just had a rough couple of weeks and I guess it decided to caught up with me," Hermione laughed.

On the way to Viktor's flat the stopped at a muggle place and picked up pizza for dinner. It was a place he knew well because the cook called him by name and asked how he was in Bulgarian of course so the was all Hermione understood of the conversation. She was still amazed there was even a pizza place in Bulgaria.

Once at Viktor's one room flat the ate pizza, drank wine and talked about old times. Soon the subject of the Yule Ball came up.

"Remember ball?" Viktor said smiling.

"How could I forget. It was one of the best nights of my life." Hermione smiled back at him.

Hermione could remember that night as clearly as if it were yesterday. She remembered how beautiful Viktor made her feel and how proud he was to have her by his side. She had never felt as if someone looked at her as a girl before that night but Viktor made her feel like she was the most important and lovely girl in the room. His eyes never strayed from her to anyone else. All his admiration had been only for her.

"Yes but Veasley almost ruin all," Viktor stopped smiling thinking of it. "I find you cry on stairs."

"But I will never forget what happen after that." Hermione was still smiling.

"Yes," Viktor smiled again.

"_vhat wrong?" Viktor asked after coming to see Hermione crying on the stairs. _

_She looked so sad all of a sudden after all the smiles and laughter all night. He would bet his right arm that Weasley and Potter gits were involved as he sat down beside her._

_Hermione feel into Viktor's open arms and let him hold her. In his arms all the pain of Ron's mean and nasty comment faded away and all that was left were his arms around her and his full attention. No one had ever made her feel that is was all about her before and she liked it. She liked sitting there on the steps in Viktor's arms for everyone to see, which was so unlike her._

"_Vant to go somevhere private?" Viktor asked._

_Hermione nodded as Viktor helped her up. The way he made her feel she would have followed him anywhere and given him just about anything. Little did she know that was about to be tested._

_Viktor took her to the boat. They stopped as he looked around to see if anyone was watching. He knew that girls on the boat where strictly forbidden but he had to get her alone. When he was sure no one was looking or had followed them he snuck her on and ran down the hallway to his room pactically dragging her all the way._

_By the time they were inside the room with the door closed Hermione was breathing hard and had to sit down on the bed to caught her breath._

_Viktor sat down beside her a little nervously. He knew she was young but he wanted more then just dances and pecks on the cheek. He wanted to touch her in forbidden places but was afraid to offend her by trying. How far would she let him go?_

_Hermione's palms began to sweat as she sat beside Viktor on the bed. He was staring at her again. She hated and liked when he did that all at the same time. Why didn't he just kiss her already? Wasn't that what he meant when he said he wanted to be alone? She wanted to kiss him and to feel his hands on her skin, but it made her nervous. How far would she let him go?_

_Viktor leaded in to kiss her and it was like one of those muggle movies where time slows down. She could the punch on his breath and feel it on her face long before he actually reached her lips with his. At first his lips lightly touched hers as if he were testing the waters, but then the kiss became deeper and something more passionate._

_As he kissed her Viktor glided her down experately to lie on the bed beside him. He broke from the kiss first and began to trail kisses down Hermione's neck. He heard her moan a little and smiled into her neck. She was enjoying this as much as he was._

_Hermione loved Viktor's kisses. Although she had none to compare them to, she was sure she would never forget them as long as she lived. She had never felt she alive before. There were places in her body she had never felt before that were screaming in her ears, and her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would come out of her chest. Unsure were to place her hands she tangled one it Viktor's hair and let the other rest on his shoulder. _

_Viktor slowly sled his hand from Hermione's waist to the edge of her dress where it had risen. He knew he was testing the waters again. He was surprised to find her bare leg under the dress. He began to kiss her again to distract her from where he hand was headed as he felt the smoothness of her inner thigh. He waited for her to stop him and when she didn't he proceeded to the band of her knickers around her leg…._

"And that was as far as you let me go." Viktor said.

"Well I did love the kisses," Hermione smiled.

"When you lose …. Vhat is vord….," Viktor asked.

"Virginity?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Viktor answered.

"About a year later, I gave it to Ron on his 16th birthday," Hermione had regreted that ever since. She wished she had saved it for someone and sometime more special. At the time she had thought Ron was the one and they would be together for ever but who could perdict the exact future?

"You regret?" Viktor noticed the look on her face when she spook of it.

He hated to see her have any regrets about her decisions. He strongly believed everything happen for a reason. He could have said a few choice and not so nice things about how that Weasley git had treated her and called him some not so nice names, but he kept all to himself because of the look on her face.

"Yes, it was over pretty quick and I didn't enjoy it at all. The way he looked at me changed after that. For a long time we never told anyone even Harry. It also changed our friendship and that is what I regret the most."

"How old were you your first time?" Hermione asked turning the table on him.

"15," he answered.

"Wow so you weren't a virgin that night. You knew exactly what could have happen." Hermione was not at all surprised Viktor was experienced that night.

"Yes, but have respect for you."

Hermione smiled at that. He had shown her the utmost respect. All that had happen that night was the amazing kisses and sleeping in each others arms till almost dawn.

"So Viktor how many girls have you been with?" Hermione had to admit she was curious.

"Vell, say 30 or so," he answered quickly. "and you?"

"Girls? None!" Hermione laughed, know what he meant.

Viktor laughed too. She always was a smart ass.

"let's see there was Ron, and Fred and Oliver and Bill," Hermione hesitated.

"You slept with Wood?" Viktor was surprised.

"Yep on a muggle airplane!" Hermione blurted out.

Viktor laughed. How would he top that? Was there any topping that? He was sudden hit by a rash of jealousy.


	13. The Quidditch Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz.

Chapter 13: The Quidditch Ball

**A/N: These my be hard chapter to read. Viktor is very creepy in this chapter. It has been changed from my original plan thanks to a reviewer who gave me an even better idea of where to take Viktor. You have been warned Viktor has a very Dark and creepy vibe in this chapter!**

The week with Viktor passed quickly as they fell into a routine. In the morning it was Quidditch talk, which Hermione found boring. Then came lunch, in which Viktor was sometimes extremely quiet. After lunch Viktor would do paper work in his office while Hermione read a book or took a nap. Once his day was over they would head back to Viktor's flat and have dinner. In Hermione's opinion they had become an old married couple. She thought as an adult Viktor was a very boring person. He never went anywhere or had an fun, it was always work and home.

The final night of her time with Viktor was the most exciting though. It was the night of the annual Quidditch Ball. Viktor had taken the whole day off and they had spent the day together getting ready. He took her shopping and bought her a lavishly expensive new dress. She tried hard to talk him out of it but he insisted. He rent a nice tux. Then took Hermione to have her hair done. She had never been treated like such a princess. Viktor had something up his sleeve.

Viktor watch as Hermione had her hair done and thought to himself. He was almost giddy as he thought of his plan. All of this pampering was a part of it. Treating her like the princess was all part of the seduction he had in mind for later in the evening. Before then he would be on his best behavior and do whatever she wished to do. He was going to not only win her heart but his way into her bed. He smiled as they left the salon hand in hand.

When they arrived at the ball it was already in full swing. Viktor took her to introduce her to a few of his friends and show her around they danced some and he went off to get them drinks leaving her standing there to watch the crowd in the corner.

She first spotted Ginny, who was dancing with Cormac of all people. She wondered if they had come together. There was Harry staring at her jealously, with Daphne Snodgrass hanging on his arm. He obviously still loved Ginny. Hermione hoped they would get back together someday. To spit all Ginny had done Harry was no angel either. She sighed for her hurting friends. She had to admit she knew exactly how harry felt.

She then laid her eyes on Oliver Wood. He seemed to have no date btu she noticed he had allowed Kat to come for a while. Hermione began walking his way she could not resist saying hello to Kat and letting her know how beautiful she looked to night.

Kat saw Hermione before anyone else and let go of her daddy's hand to run towards her almost knocking her down as she flung herself into Hermione's arms. Kat gave her a big crushing hug and then whispered, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Hermione whispered back in her ear, as Kat giggled. "But we need to tell daddy where you are before he starts to worry."

Kat nodded, smiled and nuzzled herself into Hermione's neck.

"Oh sweet Merlin, there you are Kat. Katerina do not run off from me!" Oliver scolded.

He looked up to see she was in Hermione's arms and smiled at her. It had been along time since he had seen her and he missed her disperatly even though he knew he had no chance with her in the end. It was nice to hope.

"Hermione I didn't expect to see you here," He said not knowing what else to say.

"I am here with Viktor Krum," she replied.

He rolled his eyes as Kat jumped down from Hermione's arms and began to hyperventilate. Hermione looked at her then at Oliver for an explanation for Kat's reaction.

"She has a big crush on Viktor Krum. Has always wanted to meet him," Oliver explained.

Hermione smiled. "Is it okay if I introduced her?"

Kat began to jump up and down. "Please daddy, pleeeeeease!"

"Okay, led the way," Oliver rolled his eyes again. He was not in the mood to see Krum again any time soon. He hated the fact that Kat had this silly crush on him and it bugged him to no end.

"Hermione, over here," Viktor called from the corner where he had left her.

"Wood," he acknowledged Oliver.

"Krum," he said back.

"Viktor, I would like you to meet Miss Katerina Wood," Hermione introduced them.

Viktor got down to Kat's level and she giggled as he did and turned her face away. Viktor smiled. He had to admit for a kid of Wood's she was very cute.

"It is very nice to make your aquiantence Katerina," Viktor said, sticking out his hand.

She giggle again. "Please call me Kat," she said in the most sophisticated voice she could muster.

Oliver was very uncomfortable with all of this. Viktor seemed so fake to him, almost as if he where trying to impress Hermione. Oliver knew he had to warn her but how. There was no way he was leaving Kat alone with Viktor and then he spotted his mother. He had never been more glad to see her in his life. She stood at the door waiting for him to bring Kat to him.

"I'll be right back, he told Hermione. "Kat grandma's here."

"AWWWWW," she said as Oliver scooped her up into his arms.

"It was very nice to meet you Katerina," Viktor said.

She giggled as they walked away.

Viktor protectively put his arm around Hermione's waist as he watch Oliver walk away. He tried to hide the smug look on his face but it was hard to do. He excused himself to the bathroom.

Oliver came back over to Hermione as soon as he had dropped Kat with his mother. He had to warn her about Viktor. But would she believe him.

"She he's your next bachelor?" Oliver asked.

Hermione jumped. She had been so lost in her thought she had not noticed Oliver return. For a slipt second she thought of how handsome he looked tonight. Then an image of him naked splashed through her mind for some reason and she blushed. Damn he looked good with or without clothes. Stupid lust potion was working over time. But why then wasn't she attracted to Viktor in the same way?

"Yes," she answered trying to get the image from her head.

"Look Hermione I don't know how to say this so I am just going to came out with it. He is up to something." Oliver sighed.

"I know. I've know all day. All week he has been so boring, then today he has been Viktor sunshine to put it nicely. Don't worry Oliver, I can handle him. I told him no fifteen years ago and I can do it again." She smiled, not sure what to make of Oliver's concern.

"Just be careful is all I am saying. Viktor is different from the Viktor you knew all those years ago. He has developed this weird dark side I don't think you have encountered yet," Oliver warned her as Viktor came back.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Wood, but I am going to go dance one last time with my date before we head out," Viktor said, as he whisked Hermione away from Oliver.

Hermione turned around and mouthed thank you to Oliver as they walked away.

When the dance was done Viktor decided it was time to leave and he led Hermione out into the hallway and into another small hallway. Hermione knew something was up with Viktor and she was nervous. She had no idea what. He was so close to her in the small hallway she could smell on his breath he had been slipping drinks of fire whiskey all night. She was afraid, with the liquid courage in his body would he listen if she told him no? Would she be ale to fight him off if he didn't take no for an answer? She glanced at the clock she could see on the wall about ten feet away. It read 11:50. She had ten minutes before her time with Viktor was up. Ten minute to stall him the best she could, but there was no way she could apperate away with out taking him with her when those ten minutes were up, he was way to close to her.

Viktor ran his hand up the her thigh dragging her dress with it as he went. This was a big thrill to him knowing that if they were looking anyone who walked by could see them, but they had to be looking this way. He had staked out this part of the building yesterday while Hermione napped in his one floor up. It was the perfect place for his plan.

He kissed her neck as his hand traveled further up her thigh. She pushed against him and he took it as encouragement and not the was it was intended to be. Hermione grabbed a fist full of his hair and tried to pull him back and agian he was encouraged by it and did not pull away.

"I can be rough to if that's what you want," Viktor replied to her hair pulling.

He grabbed her thigh roughly and pulled it up around his hip. His fingers were so tight on her leg Hermione could feel them leaving an imprint. Viktor then pushed her up against the wall with all his mite. Hermione tried to let out a scream but it only came out as a whimper when her head bounced on the wall. This was not working out very well and she was afraid of Viktor. Not that but afraid of what he might do to her in the process. He seemed obsessed with this thing of seducing her.

"Viktor, please this is not the time or the place," she pleaded.

"Don't play hard to get Hermione. You want it as much as I do," Viktor whispered in her ear.

His lips came down forcefully on hers and she let out another whimper. "Viktor please not here."

"I believe the lady said no." Hermione heard from beside them.

She turned to see Oliver standing there and let out a sigh of relief. She glanced at the clock over Oliver's head. Two minutes she had two minutes to get away.

Oliver reached up and grabbed Viktor by the arm forcing him away form Hermione and Hermione slipped out into the hallway. She heard them scuffling but stared at the clock and at exactly midnight she apperated away leaving Oliver to fight for her honor. Sure it would be a Daily Prophet headline tomorrow. "Famous Quidditch Star Fight in Hallway of Quidditch Ball"

A/N: **Okay shot me now! What do you think? We have one more bachelor left. Who is it? Some of you have already guessed and I didn't drop some hints in this chapter. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
